Lessons to be Learned
by Abandon all hope
Summary: Harry becomes a Guidance Counselor at McKinley High School, and ends up falling for someone he never suspected. WARNING: Slash if you don't like don't read! Also mpreg.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Glee, although I would very much love too ;)  
><strong>

**Lessons to be Learned**

**Introduction**

The faculty and staff of McKinley High School were all gathered together in the school's auditorium. Will Schuester's dear friend Emma Pillsbury had finally snapped and the school was now short a Guidance Counselor. Principal Figgins had gathered the faculty together to see if anyone there was qualified to be a stand in counselor, without extra pay, before a new one could be found. He had just gone into a spiel about how if the Superintendent finds out about the lack of a counselor, when the back doors flew open and a tall man with unruly black hair walked in. He wore a black suit with a deep red undershirt. His eyes were covered by a pair of expensive looking sunglasses.

"Perhaps I can be of service." The man commented in a thick British accent, he continued walking until he was standing up on the stage.

"And who are you?" Principal Figgins was clearly flustered by the man.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I am a Guidance Counselor."

**Author Note: Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 1

**Lessons to be Learned**

**Chapter 1**

**Will (PoV)**

The meeting had been cut short and the teacher's were dismissed. They all lingered in the hallway gossiping about the strange British man. I didn't hang around too long.

"Hey Clefty!" Sue barked in my direction, she marched over to me looking extremely pissed off.

"Listen Sue, I would love to stay and chat, but I was just about to go back to my classroom, grab my things and leave.

"I'm sure you're in such a hurry to return to that pathetic thing you call a life, Schuester." She began in her usual I don't give a damn about you tone of voice, "However, we've got more important matters to deal with. Like the new Guidance Counselor for instance."

"Wait a second Sue, you spent so much time getting Emma to quit and now you're going to start up on the new guy?"

"William, I'm not trying to get him fired, I just need to get a little more information about him, and that's where you and Porcelain come in."

"Are you actually admitting you need my help?"

"No. Sue Sylvester does not need help from anybody. What she needs are pawns that shut up, do what their told, and don't ask questions." She shot me a skeptical look, "I think the day has finally come where that nest of hair has finally constricted the blood flow to your brain."

"I'm not going to be your pawn Sue, and neither is Kurt."

"Of course you will! Why? Because you're just as curious about Britboy as the others are. I'll admit, when he first spoke his name I sent a message to my friends in the F.B.I. to do a full scale background check on this man."

"Then why do you need to gain information from us?"

"The F.B.I. couldn't come up with anything about him. Especially anything that could be used as blackmail. All they could give me was his address, license, and teaching certificate."

"Well I'm sorry Sue but I'm not going to spy on him, especially not for you." I replied hoping my voice sounded as final as I tried to make it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Principal Figgins and Mr. Potter walking over towards us.

"Ah Sue, William," he nodded to us each in turn. "I'm glad to see you two stuck around. I would like to introduce to you our new Guidance Counselor, Mr. Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter," I stuck out my hand for him to shake, "I'm Will Schuester but you can call me Will. I teach Spanish and am the Glee instructor." Harry accepted my hand and smiled.

"Please call me Harry." I nodded and released my grip.

"How cute," Sue gagged, "Was there a sale on bad hair cuts this morning. What the hell did you use to style your hair this morning, a weed whacker?" Sue critiqued while glaring at Harry. He just chuckled in response before replying.

"Actually I used a leaf blower; it looks more natural that way. I'll have to try a weed whacker now, thanks for the suggestion." He countered; Sue narrowed her eyes at him.

"Listen to me Britboy, I don't like you. I don't hate you, but I sure as hell don't like you. You mess with my budget or get in my way, like butt chin over there does, and then I will make your time at this school a living hell." She leaned right into his face but Harry didn't back down.

"Yes sir." He responded with a cocky grin.

"Come on Harry," Mr. Figgins interrupted, "I'll give you a tour of the school." Harry nodded.

"Nice meeting you Sue, and a pleasure to meet you Will." He nodded to each of us in turn before following the Principal.

"That man has balls of steel," Sue commented while watching Harry's retreating form, "Makes me wonder if you have any at all Will," I was about to reply but she kept talking, "That doesn't matter now, what matters is if you will accept my offer."

"I'm sorry Sue, but I'm not going to do your dirty work. If you want info you're going to have to choose another pawn." I began inching away from her.

"Fine Will, but when I find out the truth, you're going to be the last to hear about it." She spat before storming back to her office. I sighed loudly I had a feeling Harry was going to make things very interesting around here.

**Harry (PoV)**

I listened to my new boss drone on about how much this school sucked; it was almost as if he didn't want me taking this job. I walked next to him pretending to listen when in all actuality I was preoccupied with my own thoughts. I don't remember when I decided I wanted to be a Guidance Counselor to muggle students, but I did decide it, and here I was in McKinley High School. So far what I'd seen of the school wasn't as bad as Figgins made me believe, and the faculty was decent, except Sue. Sue Sylvester reminded me of a female Professor Snape. Then there was Will Schuester. Man was he hot! I felt myself blush at the statement. After my failed romance with Ginny I found myself routing for the other team.

We headed back to his office to finalize some paperwork and talk about my plan.

"What is it that you want to help these students accomplish Mr. Potter?" Figgins leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk.

"Well Mr. Figgins that is completely up to the students. I will spend the first week simply observing the students. During my observations I will try to pin point where their education is lacking, whether it is about bullying, sex, drugs, careers, or colleges. The second week I will try to exploit this weakness and ratify it. After that I will find the next weakness." I explained while watching Mr. Figgins expression. He leaned back in his chair before replying.

"Well Mr. Potter, I think you're plan is wonderful, as long as it doesn't cost the school anything."

"Of course not, I will pay for all expenses." I replied, his face seemed to lighten up.

"Well then it is an excellent plan, I can't wait to see it put into action. Good luck."

"Thank you sir, now if you don't mind I will take my leave and settle into my office." He waved me out of his office and into my new life.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harry (PoV)**

My first week at McKinley High School had definitely been interesting. I had pretty much figured out the social ladder from my first day with the students. The football player and cheerleaders were on top and Glee was on the bottom. I spent my first week just as I told Principal Figgins, observing, and I found the weak spot. What do I want to do after I'm done with school? Their future career was where a lot of students started drawing blanks. I decided to poll the students for ideas.

"Hey Will." I rapped on the door to his office gently. He didn't look up from his papers but he signaled me in. "I'm sorry to impose." I commented while entering, "But I was hoping I could interrupt you're Glee club this afternoon." Will lifted his eyes from the papers and stared at me intently as if judging my motives.

"Sure Harry," he put the pen down and reclined in his desk chair, "Can I ask why?"

"Of course, you see while doing my observations during the week I found that what this school really lacks is education towards career options. I was hoping to pick your Glee club's mind to find out what occupations they would be interested in hearing about."

"That's a really good idea Harry. Although Ms. Pillsbury was my friend, I feel that you will make a greater impact on the students then she did." He pushed away from his desk and stood up, "Well, Glee will be starting soon so if we don't want to be late let's head over now."

"Lead the way." I motioned for him to go and then followed him down the corridor. When I walked in the room went completely silent.

"Yo Hp!" Puck called from the back row.

"Hello Noah." I replied casually, Will gave me a nod and I addressed the class. "As most of you should know I am the new Guidance Counselor at this school. Now it has come to my attention that." I began when Kurt Hummel gasped loudly.

"Oh my Gaga! Is that a Malfoy original!" he gushed while pointing to my jacket. He practically leaped from his chair, his eyes focused on the emblem of a silver snake on the collar.

"Yes, but we are not here to discuss my clothing. We're here to talk about career options." I tried to keep the club's attention but ever since Kurt's outburst they had lost interest in me. Will looked apologetic and was about to scold his kids, when I stopped him. "You keep going with your planned lesson I will be right back." I left him before he answered and excited the classroom. I entered the first available bathroom and aparated home. Once there, I fire called Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Harry, long time not talk." He purred.

"Draco I need a favor, think you could come through, and before you ask it's not a personal favor." Draco smirked but nodded his consent. I stepped back to give him room, a second later he was standing in my living room.

"Still working solely in the muggle world?" he asked while eyeing my new living room.

"Yes, and that's why I need you. Long story short I'm a Guidance Counselor at a high school and I am trying to help my kids become successful in life. I was just talking to a group of kid's but they can become easily distracted and started going on about my jacket being a Malfoy original."

"And you need me to address the class so they will listen to you. And I thought you were above using fame to get attention." He jibed but I could tell he had agreed. I grabbed his arm and we apparated back to the bathroom. We hurried back to the choir room where I told him to wait outside. When I walked back in, Will was in mid lecture about how rude they had treated me.

"Now will you show him the proper respect he deserves?" Will begged.

"I understand that the last thing you kids want is for me to stand here lecturing about the importance of career knowledge, and that's not what I want to do. I was thinking about having after school assemblies where people of various careers could come in and talk about their job. As a teaser to this program I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Draco." I watched as all the jaws dropped in the choir room as Draco Malfoy strolled through the door.

"That's, that's," Rachel Berry mumbled.

"That's the Draco Malfoy!" Kurt shrieked, "OMG! Why didn't I wear something more stylish today!" he whined.

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy, the most talented and famous fashion designer in the world. Now my friend Harry would like to explain why I'm here." He gestured to me and the student's eyes followed his hand to me.

"This is one example of what I plan to do. I would be inviting people of all types of employment into the school to give you a better idea of what's out there." I explained.

"Do you have any other famous friends Hp?" Puck asked as I shared a look with Draco before softly chuckling.

"The purpose of this is not for you to meet famous people; I'm trying to help you figure out your future." I tried to make them see, but once again they got side tracked.

"Do you know any famous athletes?" Finn questioned leading the group's attention back to me.

"Yeah Hp, how about any rock stars?" Puck added.

"Or actresses?" Brittany remarked.

"Oh Mr. Potter, do you know anybody who was on Broadway?" Rachel Berry nearly jumped out of her seat. I heard Draco snickering behind me and shot him a glare.

"Well, I believe I've gotten all the information I can out of them. Thank you for your time Will," I waved my goodbyes and made to leave the room, "Come on Draco."

"Just a second Harry," he slowly approached Kurt with a predatory stance, "You. Stand," Kurt jumped from his seat immediately, "Turn," once again Kurt followed his orders without hesitation, "What is your name young man?"

"I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Well Kurt you have an amazing eye for fashion," he pulled a business card from his back pocket, "If you ever find yourself in the fashion industry do not hesitate to call." He handed the card to Kurt before strolling out the door.

"Oh My GAGA!" Kurt shrieked, "The Draco Malfoy just offered me a job!"

**Will (PoV)**

I had to cover my ears from Kurt's banshee screams. I ran over to the door to close it. The last thing I needed was that noise reaching the ears of any passing faculty; they would probably assume I was murdering my students. Standing by the door I could over hear Draco and Harry's conversation.

"I was serious about giving that boy a job. He has a style all his own." Draco sounded defensive.

"That he does," Harry agreed before adding, "Thank you again for coming on such short notice."

"No problem, I'd do anything for a friend," I peeked my head around the door frame and caught Draco tracing his hand down Harry's arm, "Speaking of which why the hell did you pick a high school as your new place of employment? You're Harry Bloody Potter; you could do anything in the world." I stared at them in confusion.

"I just had a feeling I could help, and out of everything in the world this is what I chose to do." He responded.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel Berry had come up from behind me, "Isn't eavesdropping on people a bad thing to do in front of your students." I waved her off with a shush. She looked taken aback but I didn't care, I wanted to know as much as I could about this man.

"So will James Black be showing up to one of these assemblies?" Draco teased, another shriek ripped through the air and Rachel came bursting out of the choir room.

"You know James Black!" she squealed. The two men look startled at her outburst.

"Yes," Draco recovered first, "In fact I used to date him."

"I remember that. You were the power couple of the year." Kurt responded from beside me in the door way. I had to take a double take. '_When did he move there?'_

"Hey kids, why don't we leave these too alone and continue Glee practice."

"Oh you can eavesdrop on them but I can't have a conversation." Kurt grumbled but ignored my instructions. I turned bright red and ducked back into the classroom.

"Well Draco I think we've over stayed our welcome." Harry tried to depart but Draco stopped him with his body. He got really close and for a second I thought they were going to kiss.

"Oh Harry how I love to see you squirm." He purred and I found myself blushing from the intimacy. Then Harry did the unexpected, he forced Draco away, shoving him out of his way.

"Where leaving," Harry snapped before storming away.

"Wow," Rachel gasped, "I never took Mr. Potter as a homophobe." I gave her a look before I faced Kurt, who was currently glaring at the retreating form of Mr. Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Thanks for all the love! I'm so happy so many people like my story! This one is for you guys! Remember: Reviews = Happy Author. Happy Author = Sooner Updates. Therefore Reviews = Sooner Updates!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Will (PoV)**

"Get away from me Karofsky!" I heard Kurt scream from the other end of the hallway. I was on my way to lunch with Harry when the shout ricocheted through the corridor. It had been a week since the Glee practice and he was bouncing ideas off me as to what career he should bring in first.

"Come on." I nudged Harry to follow me as I rushed towards Kurt.

"Get your hands off of me." Kurt demanded; he was currently pinned to a locker by Karofsky's arm.

"David, remove your arm from Kurt's chest." I tried to reason, but Dave just chuckled.

"Now Karofsky, before I suspend you." Harry added, I shot him a glance before turning back to glare at David. A crowd had started gathering around us.

"Come on Hp lighten up. It's only a little fun." He joked, I could have slapped him.

"Fun, fun!" I yelled, "Tell me how beating up other students is fun."

"Just ask Hp over there," He jerked his head towards Harry, "He knows the joys of homo bashing." I turned my glare to Harry then.

"What are you talking about?" Harry snapped.

"I saw you shove that blonde faggot in the hallway, nice one by the way." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't seen it myself. Harry shouldered his way past me.

"Karofsky, I will not give you another warning, let Kurt go or else I will see to it personally that you never step foot in this school again." I gasped in shock, Harry was threatening David, "And for your information, if I ever here you referring to that man let alone another person as a faggot again."

"Mr. Potter." I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back away from the boys.

"Well looks like Mr. Potter's a faggot too." David snorted while Kurt's and mine grew wide.

"Takes one to know one," Harry growled back as a response, "And I definitely am one."

"In your face Karofsky," Kurt cheered. Dave raised his fist into the air seconds away from laying a nasty blow on Kurt's face. Harry raced forward pushing Kurt out of the way and taking the blow to his shoulder. There was a loud bang as Harry's body slammed against the locker then silence.

"Mr. Karofsky," Principal Figgins chided from behind him, "It is a serious offense to strike a teacher. I will speak to you further in my office." I stood slack-jawed while staring at the Principal who appeared out of nowhere.

"You don't have to thank me," Sue stated from behind me, making me jump ten feet in the air, "I saw Porcelain was in trouble and brought the reinforcements. Although I don't ask for thanks, I will accept information in exchange for your gratitude."

"Will," Harry called me over, successfully giving me an excuse to get away from that woman, "I think that Kurt and I need to visit the nurse and then my office. Will you be as kind as to escort us, since I have no idea where it is, and Kurt looks faint?" I nodded my consent and led the two to their destination.

**Harry (PoV)**

"Kurt, how are you feeling?" I sat across from him in my office with an ice pack strapped to my shoulder. We had gone to the nurse, and then my office like planned. I sent Will to get in contact with Kurt's father.

"I'm fine, just a little shell shocked," He responded almost mechanically, he seemed a little awkward around me, "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome Kurt." The tension seemed to grow.

"Why did you help me?" Kurt whispered so low I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly; he looked up, his eyes meeting mine.

"Because I have a hero complex, or at least that's what Draco likes to call it," At Draco's name he seemed to flush and shift uncomfortably, "Did you think I was a homophobe?" I asked bluntly and I heard Kurt gasp in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded, "Rachel suggested it and it kind of stuck."

"That explains why the Glee club was so aggressive towards me," I looked Kurt over, he looked embarrassed and apologetic, "I have to wonder why you didn't just ask me. I don't hide the truth from my students if I know it will help them." I tried to explain without sounding patronizing.

"So are you?" Kurt mumbled.

"Am I a homophobe? No. Am I gay? Yes." I responded.

"Then why did you?"

"Why did I shove Draco? It's simple, we have a history and sometimes he takes things too far. I felt it would be highly inappropriate if I were to start kissing him in the hallway." Kurt's cheeks turned a bright red and I chuckled before changing the subject. "How much do you know about James Black?" Kurt looked confused but replied anyway.

"Not a lot, then again, no one knows a lot about him. I know he had a tough upbringing, but he pushed past it and made it all the way to Broadway. Also there's the fact he is gay, I guess that's why I admire him so much." He babbled.

"Yes," I interrupted him, "James is a very secretive man. However, if you can keep a secret, perhaps I can fill in some of the blanks." I offered, a movement outside my door caught my eye and I knew at once it was Will. He must have a habit of eavesdropping.

"Of course!"

"Okay, I trust you," I settled back in my chair and began, "James Black was born in Britain during a time of terrorism throughout the country. As a result he lost both of his parent's when he was only one year old." Kurt gasped but I kept going, "He was sent to live with his only living relative, his mother's sister and her husband and son. To put it quite bluntly, they hated him. They went as far as to make him their slave and force him to sleep in a cupboard. His cousin beat him up and made sure he had no friends at school. When James turned eleven he was sent to a boarding school where everything turned around for him. He made friends, had adventures, and gained confidence. Sure, there were bullies, there always is, but he dealt with them. When he graduated he decided to explore the world and found himself on Broadway."

"Wow that explains why he never wanted the truth to get out there." Kurt realized.

"Yes, but unfortunately he didn't last that long. He was amazing that's true, and he took the roles no one ever wanted. The directors kept after him to be the star, but James hated the spotlight so he took an early retirement." I was caught up in the memories when Will knocked on the door.

"Just a second Will," I called before turning back to Kurt, "Now I wasn't completely honest with you. James Black wasn't his real name; it was just a stage name he took so his past could stay hidden. His real name was Harry Potter." I smiled at Kurt's reaction when his brain processed what I said. "You can come in now Will." Will opened the door grinning like the Cheshire cat. '_I guess he heard the whole story.'_

"Kurt, your father's here." Kurt nodded and left the office promising me he wouldn't tell a soul.

"That was a brave and stupid thing you did." Will scolded; while pointing to my shoulder.

"I know, but it got Karofsky expelled and if my shoulder was the price then I pay it happily." I explained, "So how much of what Kurt and I said did you overhear." Will had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt and I was going to leave but then I heard the name James Black and well I had to stick around."

"Ah another fan I see." Will's cheeks turned red. I stood up from my chair and walked around my desk so I was face to face with him.

"I promise not to tell anyone." I watched as his lips moved, picturing myself claiming them as my own.

"I appreciate that," I replied, "Now please excuse me if i seem too forward but." I didn't give him time to respond. I reached out and pulled him closer to me, pressing my lips against his. '_Delicious.'_ I moaned in my head. At first he didn't respond, just stood there frozen, but after a little coaxing he began to kiss me back. It wasn't fast or heated the perfect kiss for testing the water. A second later he pulled away in shock.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not gay," he ducked his head away from me, I forced him to look at me before I replied.

"Then why did you kiss back?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Note: I know this chapter is small, but it's a filler until the next chapter! Which will hopefully be published tomorrow, if not tonight. I want to thank you all for the reviews. I love the positive feedback. On a side note. Whoever has been leaving the random and ugly comments, I just have a message for you. Why waste you're time commenting, let alone reading, if you don't like this story? The summary tells you what's going to go down. Oh well Flamers gonna Flame. So back to all you fans! I love you and this one is for you! Remember, reviews help inspire me to write! P.S. I really am sorry this one is so short!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Harry (PoV)**

I kept my distance from Will. I didn't regret kissing him, but I knew he would need some time to adjust to what happened. He would especially need time if I was ever going to do that again. I could still feel his lips against me. '_Alright Harry now you sound like a teenage girl.'_ I saw him from the end of the hall and was about to approach when I heard Kurt call his name. _'Oh well,' _I thought, _'There is always tomorrow.'_

**Will (PoV)**

I couldn't get Harry out of my head. '_Why the hell did he have to kiss me? I'm not gay. I'm not gay!' _I couldn't think straight, it was like he had cast a spell over me, making sure he was all I could think about. I was distracted and moody. Sue noticed I was off first, and then the kids. Harry just kept his distance from me, making sure we only passed each other in the halls occasionally. And this was not even factoring in the fact that Harry was also James Black. '_This man is confusing me.'_

"Mr. Schuester," Kurt yelled while catching up to me.

"Hey Kurt, do you need something?"

"Not necessarily, I just wanted to talk to you about something." He explained. I paused, turning to face him.

"Okay, but I'm no Mr. Potter. You do realize he's the one you go to when you have problems." Kurt just rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"I know, and I do talk to him, it's just, he told me something the other day and I promised not to tell anyone." He continued.

"So don't," I interrupted, "If he asked you to keep it a secret, that's what you should do."

"I wasn't going too, because you already know." I glanced around the hallway, purposely avoiding his gaze.

"Know what?" I asked trying to play dumb.

"About his past," I just shrugged my shoulders, "I know you were eavesdropping Mr. Schuester." He scolded.

"Alright, so I know about that." I admitted

"Isn't it just amazing!" he cheered, "I was explaining to Mr. Potter that I had the urge to fanboy scream every time I saw him. He told me to talk to you, that way we could both fanboy freak out."

"I know it's awesome, but Mr. Potter is the last person I wish to discuss." I replied.

"What happened to Harry? Now all of a sudden he's Mr. Potter. You guys were practically inseparable until the whole Karofsky incident."

"Nothing," we had reached my office and Kurt jumped in front of the door, "Please let me by."

"Not until you tell me what went wrong. Come on you know you can tell me." he begged.

"Kurt." I pushed past him and into my office. He followed behind me and closed the door.

"It's about damn time you two ladies got here," Sue Sylvester shouted from where she lounged in my chair, her feet propped up on my desk, "I've been waiting ten seconds for you and that monster you call hair."

"Sue what are you doing here?" I questioned, she narrowed her eyes and sat up.

"When that crumpet eater first arrived I tried to strike a deal with you. That you and you're side kick Mr. Fancy Pants get me some info." She began.

"I already told you I'm not doing that." I interjected.

"And I'm not asking William," she barked, "This time I'm telling. You see in my never ending search to get dirt on the people who work here, I've picked up the habit of watching the security system," She gestured to a disk on my desk, "Go ahead, and put it in."

"I think I should go." Kurt mumbled from the background as opened the door and slid out. I picked up the disk and inserted it into the player. Sue picked up the remote and pressed play. The screen flickered to a shot of outside Harry's office. The door was open so you could see right into the room, where Harry and I were currently kissing. She paused the clip.

"This is enough evidence to have the two of you fired;" Sue continued, "Now there are two copies of the film, this one, and the one that will appear on Principal Figgins desk Friday night."

"Unless?" I prompted.

"Unless you break into Harry's house this weekend and find out who he really is."

"What are you talking about?" she clicked play again and this time Harry was alone, and then he was gone. She showed me other clips where he appeared and disappeared randomly.

"I think he's part of a secret organization run by the government."

"And you want me to break into his house?" I objected but she just laughed.

"If I don't receive the information I seek, then this disk remains on Figgins desk til Monday morning. However if I receive the information, then the disk will mysteriously disappear over the weekend. It's your choice." She shot me a quick smirk, knowing I was trapped and then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Here's the next chapter as promised! I hope you all enjoy it. I love hearing what you think about my story! Reminder to the idiot who keeps posting negative thoughts anonymously, Get a life. To everyone else I LOVE YOU! Reviews are my personal brand of heroin and you're my supplier!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Harry (PoV)**

I was supposed to be on vacation that weekend, back in London with all my mates, but my wards sent me an intruder notification. So here I was standing in front of my fire place, wand at the ready, waiting to confront the insufferable human who disturbed me.

"Damn." I heard a familiar voice curse from my living room. I slowly crept up behind them.

"Will?" I gasped in surprise, quickly shoving my wand in my pocket. He jumped about ten feet in the air, tossing papers everywhere.

"Harry!" He stuttered, "I thought you were gone for the weekend."

"I was but now I'm back. Care to explain what you're doing in my house?" I sent him a death stare that had him backing up.

"I was forced to come here, I had no choice. Sue made me do it. Here watch this," He thrust a disk into my hands, "Sue's got blackmail on the both of us. She's going to show it to Principal Figgins on Monday if I don't find what's up with you." I watched the disk while cursing myself in my head.

"What does she think is the case?" I asked, wanting to know all the facts before blurting out all my secrets.

"She thinks you work for the Government."

"I don't," was my simple reply.

"Then what the hell are you?" he looked panic stricken.

"Will, let's not be hasty and jump to conclusions. Why don't we sit down and talk this out." He nodded his consent and joined me on the sofa.

"Please tell me what the hell I've gotten dragged into." I reached out to him but he jumped away.

"Will, please just let me explain," I practically begged. I knew I had no other choice; I was going to have to tell him the truth.

"I'm waiting." He hissed while inching closer to the far side of the couch.

"I'm a wizard," he stared at me slack jawed, "I have a magic wand, cast spells, brew potions and even fly on broomsticks." I explained. I could tell he thought I was delusional.

"You're lying," He pleaded, "There's no such thing as magic." I slowly pulled my wand from my pants, showing him that I meant him no harm.

"See this," I placed my wand in his hand, "This is my wand."

"What? How? Why?" he mumbled while turning my wand around in his hand, "This isn't real. I'm hallucinating."

"I know this is hard to believe but I'm serious about this. I am a wizard. I need you also to understand that no one can find out about this."

"You really are a wizard." He whispered, the realization finally setting in. I took my wand from his hand and waved it in the air.

"Expecto Patronum." The silver wisp of mist streamed out and my stag bounded around the room.

"Holy shit," he collapsed back onto the couch, "What the hell am I supposed to tell Sue now?"

"Well, Sue thinks I work for the government right?" he nodded, "So why not show her what happens when civilians get involved."

"What do you mean?"

"I use magic to edit the film and her mind. I'll make the disk show a manly hug and make Sue forget everything about my disappearances." I reiterated.

"You can do that? Just make people forget things?" he asked.

"Pretty much, but I don't do it just willy-nilly." I replied with a laugh.

"So you could make someone forget something, say a kiss."

"If you really want me too, then yes. I can make you forget that we kissed," I responded with a hint of venom.

"I didn't mean for me," he snapped right back, "Yeah the fact we kissed has me all confused, and yes I've been avoiding you because of it, I just needed time to sort everything out. I still don't know what to think. When I said a kiss I was referring to Kurt."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, he thinks nobody knows but Karofsky kissed him, and I hate to see him go through his whole life with Karofsky as his first real kiss."

"Oh." I was speechless, but I cursed myself inside of my head.

"Yeah, oh." He mocked. There was an awkward pause before we both started laughing.

"So," I chuckled, "Shall we go on our mission of sabotage?"

"If it saves both of our jobs I think we have no choice," we both stood up and headed towards the doors, "I can't believe we're doing this. We might not make it out alive."

"If that's the case, can I have a kiss for good luck?" I asked while giving him my biggest puppy dog eyed look I could.

"Harry," he laughed, "If we pull this off you can have two."

**Will (PoV)**

Harry decided that his way of transportation would be faster so he apparated us outside Principal Figgins' office. I felt like I was being pulled through a plastic tube and when my feet where on the ground again I promptly vomited on Harry's shoes.

"Never do that again Harry." I demanded while trying to keep my balance.

"I'm sorry," Harry laughed, "But it really was the fastest way," I watched as he took out his wand and cleaned up his shoes.

"Yeah, well we are walking home," I ordered before facing the window, "So are we going to break in? Why not just send us right into the office?"

"Too easy," he shrugged, "Alohamora!" he waved his wand and the window unlocked itself.

"Remind me to never piss you of." I mumbled. We climbed into Figgins office after Harry shut down the security system.

"Where's the disk?" Harry asked. We had turned the office practically upside down.

"Right here," Sue Sylvester barked from the doorway, "I knew you Nancy's would try to pull something like this."

"Obliviate," Harry shouted while aiming his wand at her head.

"What are you doing?" he muttered a couple more spells and Sue fell to the ground unconscious.

"I removed her memory of us and edited the film, now let's get out of here before she wakes up." He grabbed my hand and we bolted to the window, jumping out and crashing to the ground below. Harry quickly relocked the window and pulled me towards him.

"Don't you dare!" I snapped before being pulled through the pipe once again. We were standing in his living room again. I didn't vomit this time, but I did fall back onto the couch. He plopped next to me while bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that! This calls for a celebration. Nipsy fetch the wine!" I joined in on the laughter and didn't look twice when a small creature handed me a glass of red wine.

"I can't believe we survived." I took a sip of the wine and savored the taste. Harry stopped laughing and turned to face me.

"I believe you owe me a kiss." He commented before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. The kiss didn't last long and I found myself wanting more. I placed my cup down on the coffee table and shifted so I was closer to him.

"Actually," I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. "I believe I owe you two," and then I pressed my lips against his.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Hello my loyal fans! I just want to tell you how much I appreciate your love! I just want to clear something up in case you are confused. I do not care if you post anonymously; I personally enjoy reading the feedback I get, and I understand sometimes it's too much effort to log in. (I know I've done it too.) I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. I added a warning before and after the explicit scene for Arm929 as requested.**

**Remember! I love to hear your comments! The best kind of review is an honest one! Peace~**

**Chapter 6**

**Harry (PoV)**

'_Will Schuester, is kissing me. Will Schuester, is kissing me!'_ my mind was racing as fast as my heart. It wasn't like the kiss was full of passion or lust; it was the simple fact that he kissed me. I had a chance. He pulled away and I was tempted to pull him in for another.

"Harry," he seemed to sense my thoughts and placed his hand on my chest to stop me.

"Will, are you okay?" I asked, he looked a little pale.

"Yeah, I just, I mean," he stood up abruptly, "I have to go."

"Do you want me to walk you out?" I offered already knowing he was going to decline.

"No," he cleared his throat, "I mean no thank you. I think I can find my way from here," he turned and began to walk away, pausing to look back from the doorway, "Um Harry, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me, or actually us out. And I promise I won't tell anyone about anything."

"Thank you." I sent him a grateful smile as I watched him walk out of the door mechanically. _'Why do I have the feeling he is going to need counseling after this?'_ I sighed inwardly before calling Nipsy to clean up the dishes and heading upstairs to take a shower. I felt like I was going through the motions, the feel of his lips against mine lingering on my mouth. I had a chance; he may be interested in me. My mind started to wander. Images of Will and me kissing, touching, and worshiping each other. As the images got more erotic I found myself growing hard. I grabbed my washcloth and lathered it up with soap and started scrubbing myself, my hand slowly dipping lower and lower.

***WARNING: Self-loving below***

"Will," I gasped imagining his hand there instead of mine. I dropped the washcloth and ghosted my hand over my penis. I brushed my thumb against the head and hissed in pleasure. "Will." I moaned grasping my penis with my right hand. I started slowly sliding my hand up and down my shaft, leaving out little pants of breath. I envisioned Will's hand instead of my own, and I moaned. I leaned forward supporting myself against the shower wall, the steady stream of water crashing over my head and down my body. "Yes, more." I quickened my pace and found myself a step closer to climax. I pictured all the things I would be doing with Will if he was here right now. "Wi..ll," I stuttered, squeezing my eyes shut, pumping furiously.

"WILL!" I screamed out while reaching my climax. The proof of what happened was already flowing down the stream. '_Now you've down it.'_ I chastised myself, '_You just wanked to Will Schuester. If that doesn't scream desperate then I don't know what does.'_ Well I knew one thing for sure. Monday was going to be awkward.

***END of Self-Loving***

I left the shower and stumbled into my bedroom, my legs still shaky. I collapsed onto my bed in just a towel and stayed like that till morning.

**Will (PoV)**

I woke up with no idea how I even got home last night. My car was in my driveway, yet I didn't remember driving it. All I remembered was…a kiss.

"Shit." I cursed. _'Way to go Will, now he probably thinks you're into him! How could you lead him on like that! Why'd you have to do it? Why'd you have to enjoy it? Why do you want more' _I immediately derailed that train of thought. I finished getting ready for the day. It was around two in the afternoon and I had nothing else to do. I was about to lounge in front of the TV when my cell phone went off.

"Schuester." I answered.

"Hello to you too Buttchin," Sue barked, "I don't know what you and Harry did, or how you did it, but I know it is your fault!"

"What's my fault?" I asked with an annoyed tone of voice.

"The disk has been tampered!" she spat, "I thought I heard something in Mr. Figgins office so I went in, disk in hand and the next thing I know is I'm on the ground and the film no longer shows you and britboy kissing!"

"What are you talking about Sue?" I began to panic; Harry should have taken care of this.

"Well the joke's on you. If Harry is part of some undercover mission then this just proves it. Call you little boyfriend and tell him he better start packing cause I'm hunting Harry." She slammed her phone down and the call was disconnected.

"Well shit." I ran my fingers through my hair before dialing Harry's number on my phone. He picked it up on the third ring.

"Hel," He began.

"You screwed up!" I interrupted, "I trusted you to handle everything but you screwed up!" I shouted angrily, "Get your sorry ass over here right now!" I hung up the phone and slammed it onto the coffee table.

_CRACK!_ Harry appeared in my living room looking quite pissed off. His hair was wet and he only wore towel tied loosely around his waist.

"This better be bloody important," he snapped, "I just got out of the shower when you called me and since you sounded so bloody pissed off I decided clothes could wait so I don't want to hear you complain about it." I stared at him, taking the opportunity to get a better look at him. He had the body of an athlete, muscles but not too bulky. A couple drips of water streamed down his chest and soaked into his towel. I found myself swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. Harry waited for my response and arched his eyebrow when he noticed my hesitation. He took a couple step closers, making sure to sway his hips.

"Harry," I stuttered while taking a step backwards.

"See something you like, Schuester." I purred while licking my lips seductively.

"No!" I shouted, turning my back to him, "I asked you to come here so that I could yell at you."

"And what did I do to deserve your anger?"

"Sue called me, she still remembers we kissed!" I explained.

"Did she remember my disappearances?" he asked.

"No, but that's not the point!" I snapped back.

"Then my spell worked just fine," He sighed. I heard him walk over towards me and I felt his hand on my shoulder, "I purposely wanted her to remember that we kissed, that way she would be suspicious of me."

"Why do you want her on your bad side?" I whipped around to face him.

"I don't, but she can't do any real harm. Plus I want her to know I'm not to be messed with." He continued.

"Yeah, well that plan backfired too. She said she's going Harry hunting. You're an intruder and she won't stop until you're fired."

"So, I don't see why you're so concerned, your job is safe, and if I get fired that's less of a hassle for you."

"Harry," I tried reasoning, "I don't want you to get hurt Harry, you don't know Sue, you don't know what she's capable of. Harry leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's sweet that you are worried about my safety, but I'm Harry bloody Potter and she doesn't know what I'm capable of."

"Harry," I licked my lips self consciously. '_How am I supposed to ask him to kiss me, when I spent so much time convincing him I was straight?'_

"Yes," he urged me on.

"Kiss me." He gently placed his hand on the side of my face.

"I thought you were straight." He joked and I gave him a light smack on his arm.

"Just kiss me, before I change my mind." I scolded; he nodded his understanding and removed the space between us. Our lips meeting and molding together, he traced his tongue across my bottom lip. I was hesitant but I found myself parting my lips in response. He coaxed my lips open wider and slid his tongue in. I felt different kissing him then when I kissed any of the girls I dated. It was bolder, fiercer, and powerful. Everything was like a battle, but of love not hate. He walked me back until I hit my back against the wall. He pinned me there, sliding a leg between the two of mine.

"Will," he moaned against my lips, "If you don't stop me now I don't think I will be able to stop."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: (Insert witty conversation here and don't forget to remind them to review!)**

**Also, Sorry for the mix-up didn't mean to confuse the stories! Tis the dangers of sleep deprivation. Thank you for pointing out my mistake! This chapter is for you! I'm sorry if this chapter goes in a different direction that you were hoping, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. P.S. I totally created the Restaurants and shops. P.P.S. or P.S.S. (whichever it is.) I love to hear what you think of my story! **

**Chapter 7**

**Will (PoV)**

He had me pined against the wall, his leg applying sweet pressure against my groin.

"Har..ry," I panted, my mind was fogged over by lust. My whole body was screaming yes, the word daring to leap from my mouth several times. Yet something was stopping me. Harry looked me in the eyes, searching for the answer he wanted to hear. I stared at him, confusion written all over my face.

"I understand," he gave me a quick kiss before backing away.

"I want you Harry," I admitted, "I thought I was straight but now I'm not sure and I really don't care. There is something about you that makes me go insane."

"So where does this leave us?" he asked.

"Harry, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Out, like on a date?" his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Yes a date. I'll pick the place and I'll pay." I explained.

"You're making me the girl," he grumbled but he didn't look like he cared.

"I'll pick you up at seven, were something nice, yet comfortable."

"I can't wait." He gave me an affectionate kiss before apparating away.

"I can't believe I just did that." I spoke to the empty room.

I couldn't sit still for the rest of the day. I kept fidgeting and bouncing around my house. At six-thirty I got dressed and took off to Harry's house. Standing on his doorstep I felt like a fool, wearing dark jeans and a dark blue dress shirt, not tucked in. I had stopped to pick up a single long stemmed rose. I rang the door bell and Harry opened the door a moment later. His hair was disheveled as usual, but had a look as if an attempt was made to control it. He wore a dark green v-neck shirt with a pair of black pants that seemed to cling to his legs.

"Harry, you look amazing," I complimented him while handing him the rose. He smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you Will," he pressed the rose under his nose, inhaling deeply. "I never took you for a romantic. Nipsy." I looked confused until that small creature appeared again, "Please put this in some water for me." he handed the rose to the elf like creature and stepped out of his house shutting the door behind him.

"Shall we go?" I offered my arm to him and he chuckled softly has he held onto it.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you Will Schuester?"

"That I am," I led him to my car and opened the door for him. I tried to treat this as any other date, not caring what the gender was, I was just being polite. I had thought of going to Breadsticks but I didn't want to run into any of my students while on a date with Harry. Instead I took him to a new restaurant that had opened up about a month ago about fifteen minutes out of town.

"Are we going somewhere out of town?" Harry asked from the passenger seat. I glanced over to try and gauge his emotions.

"Yeah, I didn't want us running into any students while we were out." I saw him nod in understanding out of the corner of my eye.

"I know this is hard for you Will, but I appreciate," I raised my hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry about me Harry, I will be fine." I wasn't too sure about it though. I was nervous, and confused, not sure what Harry expected. He took my free hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Relax, whatever you have planned will be perfect." He gave me a reassuring smile and we fell into a comfortable silence.

The restaurant was called Giselle's; it was a popular place for first dates. The building wasn't over decorated, and it had a real calming effect. The doors were closed and there was a crowd of people by the door. The manager was standing in front of them; she was short so she had to stand on a box to be seen.

"What's going on?" I asked, quickly parking the car and hurrying over with Harry behind me.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I know some of you had reservations, but the restaurant has to close tonight." She barked. There were cries of outrage from the crowd, but the manager couldn't be swayed.

"So much for a perfect date," I sighed, "Come on Harry let's go home. We can try at Breadsticks."

"Will, no one could have predicted this. I still think we're going to have a perfect date." He reassured me as we got back into my car.

**Harry (PoV)**

The ride home had been silent; we decided that Breadsticks would not be a good idea when we pulled in to find the entirety of Glee club. We sat in my driveway, Will silently cursing his luck.

"Will," I began but he raised his hand to silence me, "Will," I tried again, "Just listen. What if I choose the place? You can still pay if you feel so compelled to do so."

"Okay," he agreed with some uncertainty, where do you want to go?"

"Just follow me." I got out of the car, Will followed my lead.

"Why do I get the feeling we are going to be using your means of transportation." He groaned while joining me on the other side of the car.

"I'm sorry Will, but it's the only way we can get to New York City in less than ten minutes."

"New York City!" he grinned.

"Yep, NYC has a huge wizarding population," I explained, "I want to give you a taste of my world."

"Am I allowed there? I'm not a wizard." He asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

"As long as you're with me, you will be fine," I assured him, "Just don't call me Harry Potter. Refer to me as James Black."

"James Black, why?"

"My name seems to draw unnecessary attention." I replied simply, kissed him on the cheek and held me close while I apparated.

We landed in front of a dirty, old, run down pub called The Witches Brew. Will grabbed my hand and shuffled closer to me.

"Uhm, Harry I don't think we should be here." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and walked forward.

"Don't worry; this place is enchanted to prevent Muggles from wandering in."

"Muggles?" he questioned, confused.

"Non-magic folk, we call them Muggles. Now let's go in, before people start getting suspicious.

"Okay," he let me lead him in. I had been there before when I used to live in New York. The inside looked scarily like The Leaky Cauldron. I half expected to find Tom standing behind the counter serving drinks.

"Don't worry, it gets better." I led the way through the crowd until we reached the back room. I slid the door knob across the door and opened it.

"Wow." He let go of my hand and rushed forward.

"Welcome to Merlin's Alley." It looked like the inside of a shopping mall. That seemed to stretch up to the heavens.

"Alley? There's a whole town in here. It's like a giant mall!" I laughed at Will's enthusiasm; he stopped at the wand shop, owl shop, post office, and the book store.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I chuckled as he skimmed the isles of Dolleck's Books.

"Yes! Har, I mean James, you have no idea how amazing this is. There is a whole other world just hidden away," he picked a book of the shelf, "Look at this, charms to help hide from Muggles."

"You are so bloody adorable." I murmured in his ear. He shivered against my body. "I can't wait till I get you alone," I purred.

"Har..ry," he practically moaned, "Stop teasing me in public."

"Sorry, you are just so hot." He gave me light shove away and placed the book back on the shelf.

"So is there anywhere we can go to eat?" He asked while taking my hand and heading out of the bookstore.

"Of course there are, the only thing is they don't accept muggle money. So we have two choices, I pay and you pay me back, or we go to Gringott's and have your money exchanged?"

"How about you just pay for now." He replied while taking in the people around us.

"Well I don't believe my eyes." A familiar voice laughed from behind us.

"There's no way," another voice cut in.

"That our dear mate," the first voice spoke again.

"Walked right by," the second voice chimed in.

"Without saying hello," the two voices concluded together. I whirled around just in time to get engulfed in a hug by twin gingers. I released Will's hand so that I could hug them back.

"Fred! George! What the Merlin are you doing here? Last I heard you were moving to Australia."

"Well mate, we did," Fred began.

"We were just checking out all of our shops," George added.

"To make sure everything is running smoothly," Fred finished.

"So, who is your friend?" They asked together.

"Oh, wow I'm sorry. This is Will Schuester. Will, I'd like you meet Fred and George Weasley,"

"Pleasure to meet you Will!" they greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too." Will seemed to relax some more. I could tell he was getting used to the idea I was a wizard. Until now, he was still in denial. I didn't mean to spring the wizarding world on him; I just wanted him to understand my life. I found myself running my fingers through my hair, revealing my scar to the general public. I quickly pushed my bangs back down.

"Bless my soul," someone yelled from the crowd, "It's Harry Potter!"

**Author Note: I'm sorry but I just couldn't let Fred remain dead!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Thank you for the reviews and suggestions! I have warnings up where the sexy time happens! Just a reminder I don't own Harry Potter, or Glee. Love the reviews, and the ideas nonangel and Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, your suggestions are going to be worked into the next chapter hopefully, and if not Chapter 9 definitely Chapter 10. Also **

**There may be a time jump in Chapter 9, just warning you!**

**Read and Review, I love to hear your opinions and your suggestions!**

**Chapter 8**

**Will (PoV)**

"Ah shit!" Harry cursed, "Fred, George take Will and meet me out front. I have to lose this crowd." He commanded.

"Harry Potter! Did somebody say Harry Potter?"

"Harry we love you!"

"Marry me Harry!"

"Harry I want you to be the father of my children!"

"Harry can I have an autograph?" People shouted out ridicules requests left and right.

"Now!" Harry barked before diving into the crowd in an attempt to get away.

"Come on Will." Fred or George nudged my side.

"You take him Fred and I'll try to help Harry." George told his brother.

"Alright. Good luck George, you're going to need it." I watched as the red head struggled to catch up to Harry.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Fred as he started urging me towards the exit.

"Didn't Harry warn you?" He quickly pulled me aside to avoid getting stampeded by adoring fans.

"He told me his name might cause unwanted attention, but this is unbelievable, their treating him like a rock star."

"This is nothing; they can get a whole lot worse. Why do you think he moved to a small Muggle town?" Fred rushed me through a break in the crowd.

"But what did he do? Why do they love him so much?" I begged him to explain.

"Follow me," Fred led me across the mall back over to the bookstore. "In your world, he's a nobody," Fred began, while delving deeper into the store than Harry had taken me, "But in ours, he's a savior." I turned a corner and we came to a small alcove dedicated to Harry. There were photos, books, posters, pens, toys, and basically any novelty you could ask for with Harry's name or face plastered on it.

"What the," I stuttered, "I don't understand." I skimmed the titles of the books, Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter: The Chosen One, Harry Potter: The Hero!

"This is the part of Harry that Harry tries his hardest to forget. He hates all the attention he gets," Fred sighed.

"But what did he do?" I pleaded.

"He saved the World, and not just the Wizarding one." He admitted.

"Why didn't he tell me? I mean granted I haven't known him all that long, but still, I figure this would be something you'd mention."

"Harry feels his burdens are his alone to deal with. Also he probably didn't want to scare you away. This is a lot to take in, and he's been fighting for his life since he was one year old. But trust me, he will tell you Will, when he is good and ready."

We made our way back through The Witches Brew in silence. George was waiting outside for us alone. He told me that Harry already apparated back home and that he was going to take me to my house. He grabbed onto my arm and took me home.

"Hey Will, just give Harry some time, he really likes you and right now he feels like he ruined everything." George explained before apparating away. I thought about going inside, but decided I needed to see Harry, and I needed to see him now.

**Harry (PoV)**

I was lying on my couch mindlessly flipping through the channels in my pajama bottoms when Will knocked on the door.

"Harry," he shouted, "I know you're in there now open up." He demanded from the other side. I reluctantly peeled myself off of my couch and answered the door.

"Look Will, I know you're upset and you have right to be, but couldn't you have at least waited until tomorrow?" Will pushed past me and slammed the door shut behind me. He whirled me around and crushed me against the door, crashing his lips against mine.

"Harry," he panted when he finally pulled away, "I knew going into this date tonight that it wasn't going to be normal, and I knew ever since you told me you were a wizard that you were going to have secrets that you couldn't share," I reasoned with him, "But I want to be your boyfriend Harry, and right now I really want to have sex with you." He basically moaned into my ear. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another bruising kiss, my tongue worming its way into his mouth.

"Bedroom?" I offered.

"Yes!" I gripped him tightly and aparated us up.

***WARNING: SEX!***

I pushed him back onto the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. I started attacking his neck with my mouth, leaving quick kisses and bites along his shoulder. I nudged him backwards and climbed on top of him, and straddling his waist. My mouth found one of his nipples and I began to lightly suck on it, as Will squirmed below me. I squeezed his other nipple harshly, his hips bucked up, and his erection hitting mine.

"I want you Harry," He moaned, "Forget the foreplay."

"Be patient Will." I chided, sliding my hands down to unfasten his pants. I made quick work of them, leaving him naked a exposed to the air. His dick was hard and leaking precum.

"Too many clothes," Will complained to which I responded by spelling my pants away.

"You are so sexy," I purred, while tracing my hands down his sides, centimeter's away from his cock.

"Touch me," he begged. I slowly began stroking his cock.

"You're so eager." I began to pick up speed, leaning down, to meet his lips with mine. I felt like fire was speeding through my veins. I had never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted Will right now.

"Har..ry!" I could tell he was close, so I released my hold on him.

"Top or bottom?" I asked in between kisses.

"I'm not, I mean." He stuttered, trying to put his thoughts together. I cast a preparation spell on myself before situating myself on top of him.

"I understand." Then I lowered myself on top of him.

"Oh God! Harry, you feel," I was about to start moving, when he grabbed my hips forcing me to stop, "Not yet." I waited, slowly stroking myself, until he was ready.

"You look so sexy." He purred, before bucking up into me.

"Will!" I gasped; he smirked up at me before flipping us over so he was on top.

"I don't bottom for anybody." He growled, emphasizing each word with a deep thrust inside of me.

"Yes!" I cried out, he kept pounding into me, hitting my prostate almost every time.

"I'm…so…close…Harry," he moaned in my ear, I could have cum right then. He thrust forward one final time screaming my name, and I flew over the edge climaxing along with him.

"Will!" I screamed, while lights flew behind my eyelids. After a couple moments, Will pulled out and rolled to my side.

***NO MORE SEX ***

"Harry," Will panted from beside me, sounding thoroughly exhausted.

"Yeah," I replied, trying to force myself to stay awake.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." he answered before yawning.

"Me too," I sighed before allowing sleep to take its hold on me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I hope my last chapter wasn't a disappointment. This is my first M-Rated story so I'm new to the game. Thank you though for the people who did review! I love you all. Also this chapter includes a plot idea I was mulling around, but Lady Constance Malfoy Hummel, also suggested! I hope everybody loves this chapter, and I hope to receive more reviews! P.S. I'm sorry if Will get's only a short PoV in this chapter, but I threw in a bonus person as you will find out!**

**Chapter 9**

**Will (PoV)**

"Will," Harry nudged me lightly, "Will wake up," I slapped his hand away.

"I'm up." I grumbled, my eyes still shut tight.

"No you're not," he argued playfully.

"Yes I am," I cracked my eyes open a little bit. Harry stared down a small smile gracing his lips, "What time is it?"

"Let's just say you better hurry if you don't want to be late." He smirked before rolling out of bed. I hurriedly followed suit, throwing on the clothes I wore the night before.

"I better get going then," I explained, checking one last time to make sure I had everything I needed.

"I'll see you at school then," he kissed me quickly, "And oh, I won't be able to join you for lunch today."

"After school then," I amended, before heading back to my home.

**Harry (Pov)**

It was lunch time, and I still had a long list of students I needed to talk to. I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each of the students in the school, to make sure no one fell under the radar.

"Hey Mr. Potter!" Kurt beamed from the doorway, "I am so happy you booked me at this time, I got out of science class!" he strolled into the room, shutting the door behind him, "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I just had about twelve football players question me on whether it's normal to check out, never mind, it's confidential." I sighed, while running my fingers through my hair.

"Need a break, I mean you already know me so, if you need some time to unwind I can go back to history class."

"Nah, you can stay, but do you mind if I eat while you're here. I'm starving."

"No go right ahead," he sat down across from me while I fished out my lunch.

"So, anything you want to talk about?" I ask before taking a bite out of my ham sandwich.

"Nothing in particular, except maybe the arrival of a certain someone."

"Draco actually just messaged me telling me he will be arriving soon, and I have no way of going out and greeting him." I explained.

"Maybe I could be of assistance!" Kurt offered.

"Yes, I'll sign a pass to get you out of all of your classes if you go and help Draco set up!" he leaped from the chair and raced out of the room.

"Sure thing Mr. Potter," he called from the hallway.

"Well that solves one issue," I sighed to myself.

"Hey Harry, you look terrible." Will smiled in from the doorway.

"Why is it that everyone greets me today with how tired I look?" I complained.

"I'm sorry, how about we go get some coffee? You look like you could use a pick-me-up."

"That sounds perfect, but I can't. I have to introduce Draco." I objected.

"So, go introduce him and then we'll grab some coffee," he offered.

"Okay, let me just fill Draco in."

**Draco (PoV)**

Harry ditched me. Harry bloody Potter ditched me to go out for "coffee" with his bloody boyfriend. He practically begs me to come to the school and the just abandons me here. I had about twenty students sitting there listening to me as I explained the ins and outs of fashions. That cute boy Kurt Hummel was one of them, he sat there pen in hand jotting down every word I said. I started admiring him then, just to get my thoughts off of Harry. Kurt was more feminine then I was usually attracted too, yet he was captivating. He was angelic in a way, pure and innocent in a world that was all about sin.

After the assembly I decided to approach the boy.

"Kurt Hummel," I sauntered over to the young man.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Kurt screeched in surprise, throwing his belongings onto the floor.

"Please call me Draco," I purred while bending down on to one knee, to help gather his scattered objects. His cheeks turned bright red as he knelt down to join me.

"Okay, Draco," he stammered, I handed him his belongings and he quickly turned away from me to pack them in his bags.

"You know I'm impressed, everybody else was decked out in all of my latest fashions, but all you wear is the scarf. It suits you."

"Why thank you, I dress for fashion, not attention." He replied, finally gaining enough nerve to turn around.

"You are shy around me, why?" I asked while staring deep into his eyes, such a pretty shade.

"You're famous, and you have an aura around you, makes me feel inferior." I took a step closer and he visibly shivered.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's a result of my upbringing, however, one with a face such as yours should never be hidden." I lifted my hand to caress the side of his face, "The face of an angel, is wasted among mere mortals," I lifted his chin and tilted his face, side to side, "Luckily, I am not a mere mortal,"

"Draco?" Kurt stuttered, while I shifted closer and playfully licked my lips.

"Are you eighteen?"

"Not yet," he mumbled.

"Well then this will be our little secret," he looked confused for a second before I captured his lips with mine.

**Harry (PoV)**

Will and I got stuck in traffic so the assembly was over by the time we got back. We headed to the auditorium when Kurt came running out looking very confused. Without greeting us he darted into the girl's bathroom.

"Kurt!" Will called after him, quickly following pursuit. I decided instead to confront Draco in the auditorium.

"Draco!" I shouted while storming into the room.

"Ah, Harry, have a little extra fun with your boyfriend?" he sneered from across the room.

"We went out for some coffee; I already explained this to you. I needed some after the day I've had today; we just got held up in traffic." I sighed, exasperatedly.

"Yeah right, you probably popped into your house for a quickie," He objected.

"Draco, why do you think I would lie to you? We're best mates?" I asked, a little taken aback by the fact he didn't trust me, but then again this is Draco I'm talking too.

"Best mates!" he spat, "That's all I am to you. We used to be lovers, Harry! In fact we were engaged to be married! Or did you just forget about that?" he glared at me. I moved closer to him.

"Off course I didn't forget that, I also don't forget why we didn't get married!" I snapped back.

"Yeah, you decided it wasn't going to work out!" he yelled back.

"Because you kept flaking out!" I argued back.

"I didn't have a choice!" he replied.

"You always have a choice, and you never chose me!"

"My father was dying! I didn't think it was unreasonable to ask to postpone the wedding another month." He retorted.

"Yeah that was that months excuse."

"Harry, what do you want me to say? I loved you Harry, I still bloody do!" he pleaded.

"This is neither the time nor the place for this Draco." I reasoned.

"I came here for you Harry, nobody else but you."

"That's a lie and you know it, you came for the young attractive male that was just running out of the room."

"Kurt has nothing to do with this." He stuttered.

"I saw the way you looked at him, and I'm happy you're finally moving on after dating Martin, but Kurt is still a minor."

"I know Harry I wasn't thinking straight, I was still upset that you ditched me, and I thought he looked so beautiful."

"Draco, I'll handle it, but you have got to be more careful. Also if you're so caught up on him, then why bring up our past."

"Because I hate seeing you with anybody other than me," he sighed, "But I'm happy you and Will get along. You deserve happiness." Harry and I stood centimeters apart, and I had the urge to step back.

"Harry," Will burst into the auditorium.

"I will always love you Harry," he gave a chaste kiss on my cheek and then exited the room.

"What the hell was that about?" Will demanded.

"Draco was just giving his approval," I replied, "Now let me guess, Kurt won't leave the room." Will nodded, "Let me handle that, while you find a way to steal the video footage of the auditorium."

"Why?" Will asked puzzled.

"Just do it for me."

"Okay," he agreed, "But you owe me an explanation

. I raced out into the hallway to find Kurt still having a breakdown in the girls room.

"Kurt!" I called out to him, "Please talk to me!"

"No," he shouted back.

"Listen, I know what happened and I just want to talk to you about it."

"Just go away." He snapped back.

"Hello there poppet!" Sue Sylvester barked from the end of the hallway.

"Hello Sir," I greeted back.

"I'm Harry hunting and I just found me a Harry." She beamed.

"Doesn't that game ever go out of fashion?"

"Nope, it's just getting started," she stomped over to me, "I want my disk back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I responded.

"Oh I believe you do. I had footage of you and Schuester smooching up a storm in your office!"

"Sir, please not in front of a student."

"Even better," She kicked open the door, "Goodbye ladies." She then stormed off in the direction she came.

"You kissed Mr. Schue?" Kurt asked.

"You kissed Draco." I retorted, Kurt's face got red.

"Well, he is straight." He argued.

"Yeah well Draco is illegal."

"But, but," Kurt stammered.

"Look here Kurt, Mr. Schuester cannot know about you and Draco yet, and he can't know that you know about us." I explained.

"Us? You're dating Mr. Schue?" he gasped.

"Kurt! I won't mention Draco if you don't mention us." I offered.

"Okay," he agreed.

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes, can I just ask one thing?"

"Why not."

"Did you have sex?" I felt my face go red.

"Kurt, that's, I mean, I can't." I fumbled over my words.

"You did!" he cheered. "You had sex with Mr. Schuester!"

"Kurt!" I scolded.

"Oh my Gaga! I can't believe you had sex with him, and I thought Draco worked fast."


	11. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Well this next chapter is the product of sleep deprivation and an interesting breakfast conversation with hana-to-mame. :) Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is not a time jump in this one, but there will be in the next one! The plot thickens so to speak, and Draco's prospective gives us an encore presentation! Also sorry it took so long, I just didn't have the motivation to write, what with having to write papers for college…Also I have a question for all of you! Should I revive Sirius and Remus from the dead...yes or no? The poll is on my profile page. Your opinion matters to me so please respond to the question and review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Harry (PoV)**

The last thing I expected to see, when walking into my office with while, was Draco Malfoy precariously perched on the edge of my desk.

"Hello Harry," Draco greeted, he didn't have that usual cockiness to his appearance.

"Hey Draco, I would have thought you'd be back in New York."

"I was, but I came back, to apologize and make a peace offering." He explained his eyes still studying the carpet.

"I'm listening," I stepped closer to him.

"I know I've disappointed you and I'm sorry, I just thought I should get to know Will better before I judge him," his eyes found mine, "So I thought I'd invite the two of you to New York this weekend for the release of my Halloween collection, and then a night on the town." I turned my gaze to Will, who just shrugged. Malfoy's Halloween collection was highly anticipated and a bunch of big names would be attending. It was almost like a week early Halloween party.

"We'd love to," I concluded, "As long as this all comes out of your wallet."

"Perfect," he flashed us a genuine smile before standing up, "Well then I must go ahead and make the appropriate arrangements."

"We'll see you Saturday." I waved goodbye before he apparated away.

"I don't trust him Harry, he tried to steal you back yesterday!"he argued.

"I trust him with my life," I replied.

"And I trust you," he sighed, "Do you think we could catch a Broadway play on Saturday?"

"I'm sure Draco already has everything figured out."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch then?" Will asked more than stated.

"Of course, I made sure to schedule myself a break today!"

***Small Time Break! It's Saturday!***

**Will (PoV)**

The fashion show was amazing! I couldn't believe I was sipping champagne along with some extremely famous people! Harry was working his way through the crowd like a pro, stringing me along and making the introductions. It was like a dream come true. After the show ended the three of us went up to the penthouse sweet we'd be staying in for some drinks. Harry and politely excused himself to give Draco and I some bonding time. We sat across from each other in plushy armchairs, a table full of drinks in front of us.

"So William," Draco cleared his throat before continuing, "What's your story?"

"Well I was born and raised in Lima, a small town boy, who always wanted to do great things." I replied, almost unsure of his purpose. '_Harry trusts him and so should you.'_

"Great things? Like what?" he asked, shifting in his chair, he actually seemed interested.

"I wanted to be on Broadway." I answered in a sullen tone.

"What stopped you?"

"I fell in love, or at least I thought I did," I sighed, taking another sip of my drink.

"Oh, so you were engaged?" he inquired, making sure to lock eyes with me. I was kind of taken aback from his interest in my life. He actually was trying to understand me.

"Try married, she was a psychopath, I'm glad I divorced her." I finished my drink and poured myself another.

"A psychopath in what way?"

"She knew our marriage was going down the tubes so she faked her pregnancy. She even planned to steal one of my student's baby."

"Well that's one thing you and Harry have in common, bad taste in women." He joked and I found myself laughing, Malfoy wasn't so bad when you got down to it, "You'll have to ask Harry about that."

"I guess I will, I'm still surprised at how comfortable I feel around Harry. I never thought about my sexuality before, but this seems right, it's just."

"Just what?" he pursued.

"I've always wanted to be a father, and with Harry, I can't." I sighed, while throwing back another drink.

"Maybe you can." Draco smirked.

"Hey guys," Harry stumbled back into the room.

"Ah Harry, somethings come up and have to leave for a couple minutes," Draco excused himself while backing towards the door, "I'll be back shortly, and I better not find you to going at it on the couch." He warned before exiting the room.

**Draco (PoV)**

As soon as I closed the doors I apparated to the Witch's Brew. Forcing my way through the crowd to the entrance of Merlin's Alley. '_If Will really want's a son that's what he'll get.' _ I thought to myself while entering the potion shop.

"Hello how can I help you?" the elderly woman greeted cheerily from behind the counter.

"I need a male pregnancy potion ASAP!" I ordered, there was no time with pleasantries.

"Okay, dear, no need to be rude," she chided before bustling into the backroom. She came back a moment later with two vials, "Do you want temporary or permanent1?"

"Hmmm," I mumbled to myself, "Temporary, definitely temporary." I replied while handing over the money. I thanked the old woman before hurrying out of the building. Once outside I apparated back into the hotel. Harry and Will were snuggled lazily on the couch. I heard Harry say the name Ginny while cringing visibly.

"She sounds absolutely terrible." Will shivered along with him.

"I'm so sorry about that," I apologized while re-entering the room, "Let me pour you both a scotch." They mumbled their approvals as I poured one for Will and handing him the glass. I than poured the pregnancy potion, a golden liquid almost identical to scotch in taste and color, into another glass and handed it over to Harry. They knocked them back and continued talking about previous affairs. I made myself sit through that for an entire hour just to make sure nothing happened before the potion was in full effect.

**Will (PoV)**

"So," Harry began, "Do you still hate Draco?"

"No," I sighed, "He's actually a really cool guy, I'm glad you made me do this."

"So am I." Harry snuggled closer to me. I found myself studying Harry, something was different about him tonight. I shifted on the couch, nudging Harry between my legs. We lay chest to chest, our clothing the only thing between us. My mind was hazy, but I knew one thing for certain, I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I crept my hand around Harry's side and started stroking him through his pants. He wormed closer to me.

"More," he whispered against my neck. I carefully undid his pants with one hand, slowly sliding them downwards. I took his dick in my hand and started pumping him at a lazy pace. His eyes were half-lidded and his breath came out in short pants.

"Enjoying your self," I teased playfully.

"Will," he gasped, my name never sounded better, "Please, please," he pleaded me to go faster, but I ignored him. I craved him, yet I didn't want to rush anything tonight.

"Hush, you just relax," I purred in his ear. I tilted his head up with my free hand and kissed him on the lips, slowly and sensually. Tonight it wasn't about lust, or sex, it was about love, and that kind of scared me.

"Bedroom?" he offered and I agreed, releasing his cock to allow him to shift away from me. I stood up, pulling him with me, and joining our lips once again. He shook of his boxers and easily stepped out of them. I wrapped my hands around grabbing him by the ass.

"Will," he moaned as our dicks ground together, my pants the only thing separating them. He traced his hands up my arms before hooking them behind my head. His legs followed next, as he fastened them around my waist. I carried him to the bedroom our lips sealed together the entire time.

"Harry, I want you now" I begged against his lips. Setting him down on the edge of the bed he mumbled something in Latin and all my clothing vanished. I smirked at him before pushing him back farther onto the bed spreading his legs as I went. He spoke Latin again, and I assumed he was preparing himself. His expression got a confused look to him, but though the alcohol educed fog in my brain I couldn't figure out why. Instead I lined myself up with Harry from memory and plunged into him. It felt different this time, reminded me of Terri for some reason. '_Don't think about her.' _I mentally scolded myself. My eyes met Harry's and I thrust into him again, keeping that same slow pace from before. That night I didn't have sex with Harry potter, no, Harry and I made love.

**There are two types of Pregnancy Potions.**

**Temporary: Takes an hour to grow the necessary organs that a woman uses to conceive a child. The opening will disappear after four hours and will open appear again during childbirth. After the baby is born the organs will dissolve back into his body.**

**Permanent: Takes an hour to grow the necessary organs that a woman uses to conceive a child. The opening does not disappear, not even after child birth. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Author Note: Hello my little monsters….sorry Lady Gaga didn't mean to steal that. Anyway…here is the next chapter. I listened to the poll and used some of my author powers to resurrect Remus from the dead. Sorry Sirius, but I think its best if in this story you remain in the grave. Also…cthulhu my dear friend, I left you a little message on my profile. I would love it if you took the time out of your busy schedule to read it. :) I missed you! And towards my loyalist fans, this one is for you!**

**Also about the pregnancy potion. No Harry did not have a temporary vagina, he had a hole that acted like a vagina but did not look like one. **

**Chapter 11**

**Time jump to December!**

**Will (PoV)**

Harry and I were curled up together in bed when the owl came. I was still getting used to the idea, but I stopped screaming every time I saw one outside of my window. The large bird was perched on the icy ledge outside my window, tapping the glass till I feared for the windows safety.

"Harry," I grumbled, while shaking him awake. He swatted my hand away before rolling away from me. I shook him once again, this time a little more harshly.

"No," Harry whined, "Wanna sleep."

"Harry," I chuckled lightly, he shifted over and looked at me through half open eyes. I smiled down at him, "Hey beautiful," I gave him quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey," he groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Why did you wake me up so early on our day off?"

"There's an owl outside the window," I explained.

"And you couldn't have got it?"

"No, not until the wounds heal from last time."

"I guess I can't argue with that," he sighed. Throwing off the covers he crawled out of bed and approached the owl. "This better be bloody important."

"It never is," I complained, plopping down onto the mattress. I heard him open the window and the owl hooting and sounding very annoyed. '_Now you're going crazy, pretending that you can understand owls,'_ I inwardly sighed.

"Will!" Harry gasped from the window, "Will, read this!" he jumped on the bed and shoved the letter into my face. I grabbed it from him, and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Hey Harry! It's been a while since you responded to my letters. Don't tell me that you've forgotten about your friends here in England. That's why I'm inviting you and William to the Burrow for Christmas. You skipped out on us for three years now and we are not going to let that happen again. If you are not in attendance then very bad things will befall you Harry. Besides, I've included plane tickets for the two of you, since you mentioned that Will is still not used to magic transportation. You have no excuse this time. The flight leaves at noon. Get packing! _

_Love Hermione_

I gave the letter back to Harry. I couldn't believe it. I was invited to meet all of Harry's friends and travel to England for Christmas.

"So?" Harry asked, still kneeling on the bed besides me.

"So what?" I replied. '_Is he seriously considering going to England?_'

"So will you come with me? You saw what Hermione wrote, she means it. If I don't show up than I will regret it."

"You really want to go to England?"

"Well yeah, I mean it would be nice for you to meet my friends, I've met all of yours. Plus we spent Thanksgiving at your parents house." He reasoned.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting them to accept my homosexuality so openly." I reminisced.

"Please Will," Harry pleaded, "Please come to England with me!"

"Okay," I sighed, "Why not. I mean it's only fair for me to meet you friends and family." Harry leaped into my arms, smothering me with kisses.

"Yes! Come one Will! We need to get up and get packing!" he jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. It wasn't until I heard the water running that I realized what was happening. I was going to England. I crawled out of bed and shuffled downstairs into the kitchen. '_I'm going to need a lot of coffee.'_

**Harry (PoV)**

We spent the whole morning packing as I explained who all he would be meeting

"Well first off, we will be staying at the Burrow with Arthur, and Molly. They're the Fred and George's parents. All of the kid's have moved out, but they will all most likely be back for the holiday."

"Wait," Will interrupted, "How many kids do they have?"

"Well there's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny," I replied while counting them out on my fingers, "Seven. They have seven children."

"Wow, don't wizards have any kind of birth control?" he joked while stuffing another shirt into his suitcase.

"Yeah, but I think Mrs. Weasley really wanted a girl."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. I would have thought that wizards would have been able to determine the sex of the child."

"I honestly don't know." I sighed, returning to my packing, "Anyway I still haven't gotten through with the introductions." I had finished packing my things, making them appear from my house by magic. I pulled out my photo album to give Will visual identifications to everybody.

"What's that?" Will inquired, using it as a necessary excuse to stop packing.

"I was just about to show you," he sat down on the bed next to me.

"I'm guessing it's a photo album."

"Yeah, but watch," I muttered the spell to put the pictures back in motion.

"Whoa!" he gasped, as the picture of my parents spun around in the snow.

"Yeah, that's my mom and dad." I began, before turning to the next one. It was a group shot of the Weasley's.

"I take it that that's who we are staying with?" Will guessed, probably by the size of the family.

"Yeah, that's Arthur Weasley," I pointed to his picture; "He works for the ministry, and is a huge muggle fanatic. Be prepared to answer some pretty random questions about muggle appliances."

"Got it," he replied, "How random are we talking here?" he asked on a side note.

"The first time I met him he asked me what the function of a rubber ducky was." I provided as an example.

"Interesting, I will definitely keep that in mind."

"Next up is his wife, Molly," I pointed to the woman standing next to Arthur, "She is the overly mothering type. She'll probably tell you you're too skinny and hug you till you think your spine is going to break." I joked.

"So don't get offended, and grin and bear it?" he teased back. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you so perfect?" he just shrugged his shoulder and pointed to the eldest Weasley, "Ah that is Bill. You'll only see him Christmas day. He and his wife, Fleur, and their kids are spending Christmas at Fleur's parent's house."  
>"Anything particular I should know about them?"<p>

"Bill was attacked by a werewolf years ago, he's not infected but he has scars on his face, so don't stare. Fleur on the other hand has Veela in her blood, so she attracts men instantly. Don't worry if you suddenly have the urge to kiss her."

"Veela? Werewolf?" Will stuttered.

"Don't worry Will. Their perfectly harmless." I reassured him.

"Yeah, you said he wasn't infected, it's not like theirs going to be an actual werewolf there."

"Ah, about that, well." Will looked shocked, "I'll explain later. Moving on," I pointed to the next two Weasley's, "That's Charlie, who works with dragons in Romania, and unfortunately he didn't get Christmas off this year. And this is Percy, he doesn't usually show up to family events anymore. They kinda had a falling out after the war."

"I know those two." Will, remarked pointing to Fred and George.

"And this is my best mate Ron, and standing next to him is Ginny." I continued.

"You're ex girlfriend."

"Don't worry, she's married now, to Dean Thomas." I replied.

"I wasn't worried." Will muttered while turning to the next page.

"That is Ron again, with his wife, my other best friend, Hermione. And their two kids, Rose and Hugo" I noticed a small twinge in my stomach every time I mentioned the word kids, or thought about children.

"Um Harry," Will interrupted, "If we want to make that flight, we're going to have to leave for the airport soon." I was snapped out of my thoughts instantly.

"Off course. You call a cab and I'll owl Hermione that we are on our way." Will agreed and gave me a quick kiss before carrying our luggage downstairs and calling the cab. I got up and wrote my reply to Hermione. I grabbed the last of my stuff and was about to leave when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I had put on some weight recently; a small bulge could be seen in my midsection. Will hadn't noticed, and if he did he didn't comment on it. I slowly ran my fingers across the bump.

"Harry!" Will called, breaking the trance. I shook my head, grabbed my belongings and left. Next stop London!


	13. Chapter 12

**Author Note: Shall we continue…I think we shall. Keep Calm and Warry On...or is it Hill? teehee  
><strong>

**Chapter 12 **

**Harry (PoV)**

Mr. Weasley was waiting for us outside of the airport, a taxi cab waiting patiently behind him.

"Arthur," I called over to him, waving hi. He waved back and made his way over to us. He was dressed in dark corduroys and a dark red plaid shirt. Will looked at the man in confusion, whether of his fashion sense or sanity I couldn't decide.

"Harry, it's good to see you again lad." He clapped me on the shoulder before his eyes met Will, "And who is that young man, a one William Shuester?" Arthur extended his hand to shake.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley." Will accepted his hand in a friendly greeting.

"Please call me Arthur. Well let me give you a hand with your luggage and we'll take the cab home." He picked up my bag, struggling with it.

"Arthur, the bags have wheels on them. You can roll them." He let the bag fall to the ground and stared at it astonished.

"That's amazing!" he cheered, "Those muggles are so clever." I just laughed in response, earning a chuckle from Mr. Weasley. I was home.

I helped Arthur load up the car with the rest of the luggage, insisting on driving us back to the Burrow, not trusting Arthur's driving skills. The drive to the Burrow didn't take too long and I was greeted by a running blur with bushy brown hair the second I got out of the car.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as her arms squeezed my sides.

"Hey Hermione," I greeted, wrapping my arms around her just as enthusiastically.

"Welcome home." She sighed, relaxing her arms and taking a step back. I saw now that she actually had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Mione' why don't you give the boy some air." Ron joked from the doorway of the Burrow. They were both wearing last year's Christmas sweaters from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh shut up Ron. Why don't you give Harry a hand with the luggage." She shouted back, before making her way to the back of the car where Will and Arthur were unloading the trunk.

"Its fine you two. Will and I packed light." I assured them. Will nodded his head in agreement and I led him to the house.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley practically screamed before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hello Molly," I choked out.

"Merlin mum." Fred laughed.

"Give Harry." George continued.

"Some room to breathe." Fred finished.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. It just feels like forever since I last seen you," She gave him another hug and gasped in awe, "You've finally put some weight on, but your still all skin and bones. You just wait dear, I'll fatten you up good and proper." She declared with such finality that I was afraid for my stomach, "And you must be Will!" She smiled before pulling him into a large hug.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley." He gasped out.

"Well aren't you a polite lad. Please call me Molly. The twins were right; you are quite a handsome fellow."

"Thank you Molly." He replied, although almost unsure of himself. I saw his eyes roam around the house and I could see the amazement they held.

"Good to see you again mate." Ron clasped my shoulder.

"Yeah, same to you. How are the kids?" I asked.

"Good, Rose is reading in her bedroom and Hugo was outside playing in the snow."

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to go outside and say hello." I stated, before walking outside, grabbing a huge fistful of snow. I heard Ron follow behind me and whirled around hitting his chest with my snowball. I received one to the back of the head a second later.

"Rematch?" Ron asked, since he still hasn't beaten me yet.

"Oh you're on!" I hit him in the face with another snowball before taking off at top speed.

**Will (PoV)**

I watched as Harry left the house. I was a little uncomfortable and afraid, not knowing what to expect.

"Hey Will," Hermione smiled as she reached out her hand, "I'm Hermione."

"Yeah, I recognize you from the pictures. You're the one that sent an owl so early in the morning." I teased.

"Yeah," she had the decency to look apologetic, "It's just Harry is crazy about you, and I knew he wouldn't come this year without you."

"It's fine. I just feel like a fish out of water." She was about to respond when Molly screamed in the kitchen. Everyone rushed in to find Harry and Ron outside in a full on war.

"Those boys nearly broke my window! Every year they insist on acting like children." She scolded, but her tone was too happy for her to mean it.

"Dibs on Harry!" Fred and George screamed at the same time before bolting out of the house.

"Poor Ron will never stand a chance now." A blond haired girl wearing turnip looking earrings sighed in the doorway.

"Come on Neville, Luna," Hermione motioned to the blond and the man standing behind him, "We'll go on Ron's to even the score. I watched as the twins smashed a huge clump of snow over Ron's head.

"Go on," Molly urged, "Go have fun." I nodded before running outside to join the chaos.

There were two teams; Harry, Fred, George, and I on one team, and Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Rose, and Hugo on the other. We were huddled behind the garage, waiting for Fred to return. George and Harry had their wands out. Usually there was a no magic rule, but Ron had broken it so now it was anything goes. We were filling two bucket's full of snowballs.

"Okay gents, here we are two brooms like requested." '_Brooms?'_ I thought in confusion.

"Alright here's the plan. We're going for an air assault. Fred and I will fly the brooms; Will and George will throw the snow balls. I'll let you two go up first, do a quick sweep and then we'll sneak in for the second run." The twins quickly attached the bucket to the broom before hopping on and taking to the air. Harry attached the bucket and got on.

"Uhm, Harry. I'm not sure about this. How good is my aim going to be if we're flying? I think." I stuttered.

"Will, don't worry. The snowballs are charmed to hit the nearest target on the ground. Just have fun." He flashed me a huge grin and I found myself with the inability to say no. I wearily got on the broom behind him.

"I trust you not to kill us, Harry."

"Now just hold on tight to me," he pushed off the ground and we were in the air. It was terrifying yet exhilarating. Fred and George zoomed past and Harry took off after him. I tightened my grip as the world rushed past.

"Harry!" I shouted out in fear.

"Open your eyes and get ready. You're going to need at least one arm free to throw."

"But what if I fall?"

"You won't." I forced myself to open my eyes all the way. I heard the cries of George's targets and knew I only had a couple seconds to prepare. Carefully I released my arm and grabbed a snowball from the bucket. I saw Ron pointing at Fred and George, facing away from us. Harry slowed and I threw the ball, hitting him in the back of the head.

The fight didn't last long, a couple of flights around the house and Ron was the only one left outside. Defeated, he made his way back to the house. We all cheered, but I cheered the most when my feet were back on the firm ground. Wet and cold, I huddled closer to Harry as we shuffled into the house and joined the rest in the warm kitchen for hot chocolate.

"I'll win next time," Ron shivered into his cup, "Dibs on Fr," he began

"Dibs on Harry!" the twins shouted before Ron could claim him.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled into his cup.

"Ronald, language." Molly scolded swatting him playfully with a wooden spoon. Harry and the others burst into laughter. I took a second to study Harry. He looked so happy and relaxed and I was beginning to feel that his happiness was contagious.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author Note: I'm working extra hard on this story so that I can finish the Christmas parts before New Years Eve. I want to publish the New Years Eve Chapter on New Years Eve…since I didn't get to do that for Christmas…**

**Chapter 13**

**Time Jump To Christmas Eve  
><strong>

**Will (PoV)**

I was surprised that I felt at home with the Weasley's. They accepted me without judgment and I became an honorary Weasley. It was Christmas Eve and Draco, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and I were sitting around the fire. Ron sat in an overstuffed yellow chair a glass of firewhiskey in hand. Hermione sat on the floor below him with a romance novel covering her face. Fred and George we're playing something called exploding snaps on the floor in the middle of the room. Draco perched on the end of a rocking chair, a glass of wine held precariously in his fingers. I sat on one end of the couch and Harry sprawled across the remainder of the couch, his head in my lap.

"So Harry," Fred began after losing another game, "Have you filled Will in on all the adventures you had in Hogwarts."

"No, I only told him what he needed to know." He replied, he wasn't feeling good since eating dinner and just wanted to relax.

"Like what?" George asked, while setting up another round of snaps.

"Well he told me about the school, the houses, the classes, the staff, and his friends." I responded, my fingers toying with Harry's hair.

"What!" Ron shouted, "You failed to mention Fluffy, and the basilisk, and the giant bloody spiders."

"Not to mention the dragons, mermaids, werewolves, dementors, and Voldemort." Hermione added on, not even looking up from her book.

"He told me about Voldemort," I looked down at Harry, "He's the guy who killed your parents and gave you that scar, right?" Harry nodded that I got it right.

"You really have no idea who you're with." Fred and George sighed, ignoring their game altogether. Their eyes filled with pity.

"And that's how I wanted it," Harry snapped, "That's why I left the wizarding world. Everyone sees me, and all they see is everything I've done, everything I've overcome, and they pity me. I hate it."

"But Harry," Hermione began, pushing her book to the side, "Doesn't Will deserve to know. All those things are a part of who you are. You're only letting Will see a sliver of who you are." She argued. Harry stood up and stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to bed," he growled before he was out of sight. I felt as though he was still out there, listening.

"Now you've done it." Draco laughed, before taking a sip out of his glass.

"I realize that there is more to him than he has told me. But I trust him to tell me when he's good and ready." I stated, because I just wanted to let them know. I didn't care, I mean I hated that I knew so little about him, but I was willing to wait till he was ready.

"But Will, if you keep that mindset, he will never tell you." Hermione tried to make me see, that this was something I would have to fight him to find out.

"Than I will never know." I stood up and followed Harry out of the room. As I expected he was sitting on the stairs outside the room. I motioned for him to get up, and we went up to our room.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered from his side of the bed. We got ready for bed in silence, and now that the dark surrounded us, he finally spoke.

"Don't be. Although I am interested in this other life you live. I won't push you for information." I reached out to him, pulling him closer to me.

"It's just, for eleven years I thought I was nothing. I was abused by my aunt and uncle, forced to be a slave," he choked back a sob, "And then one day I find out I'm famous. I'm famous in this magical world, where I can escape from the Dursley's. I'm famous for doing something when I was one years old. I only vaguely remember, if that. I've faced death every single year at Hogwarts, sometimes more than once. I've actually killed somebody. This isn't the kind of thing someone can just accept." He was crying now, and I just held him close. '_He killed somebody.'_ A voice in my head was screaming that statement over and over.

"Harry. That's all in the past. I'm sure you did what you had to too survive." I began but he stopped me.

"See, that tone of voice is what I hate. You're treating me like I'm unstable, or fragile."

"Harry. If anything this proves how strong you really are. I want you to know, that the only way this would change how I look at you. How this does change how I see you is that you are stronger than I thought. Goodnight." I gave him a quick kiss on forehead, pulling him as close to me as I could and allowed myself to sleep.

**Harry (PoV)**

I woke up the same as I had for awhile, running into the bathroom and vomiting. Mrs. Weasley was up as well and called me into the kitchen after I cleaned myself up. Draco was the only other person awake, but he was out for a walk or something.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Molly asked from where she stood by the stove.

"Yeah, no, I don't know. I've been real sick recently, but it's only in the morning. And after I eat." I replied, doing my best not to sound too worried about it. Draco entered the kitchen taking a seat next to me.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were pregnant," Mrs. Weasley joked, and I laughed along with her, noticing that Draco became rigid, "And that's only possible if you took a pregnancy potion," she continued laughing though I froze. '_It's possible to get pregnant?'_ Draco began coughing, and hurriedly excused himself. Before I realized it I was following him outside.

"Draco," I called after him and he ran, "Draco!" I was more confused than anything, why was he acting so guilty.

"I'm sorry!" he called over his shoulder, "I was drunk!"

"What?" I stopped running, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco turned to face me.

"I was afraid. I could see how much you loved him. Even that early on." Draco explained, "And he said the only thing he regretted was not having a kid." Pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall together.

"You slipped me a pregnancy potion!" I screamed back at him, glad we were far enough away from the house.

"I just, I thought, I was trying to help." He sighed in defeat. I stomped over to him and punched him in the face.

"You probably just made things worse." I spat back.

"There's still a chance you're not pregnant," Draco offered hope, "So we just need to consult a healer," the hope was gone.

"I'm not going to St. Mungo's." I objected.

"Why not ask Luna, she's a healer." He suggested.

"Owl her to come over immediately, I'm going to go get dressed." I began my walk back to the house.

"Happy Christmas." Draco called from behind me. I just politely flipped him off.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author Note: One little note, in my world, : This : = text message. Example:**

**:How are you?: Kurt messaged me.**

**:Fine: I replied.**

**Also some Ginny bashing….Fanfiction has forever made me hate Ginny.**

**Chapter 14**

**Will (PoV)**

Harry stormed into our room in a huff. I was startled out of my pleasant dreams by the slamming of a door.

"Morning," I grumbled, wiping the sleep out of my eyes, "What's wrong."

"It's nothing, I just, I mean, it's Christmas and," he looked frantic, and his answers were frantic as if he were avoiding something. Then his face lit up as if he had an idea.

"Harry?" I asked even more confused.

"The presents," he groaned, "We left our presents for each other at home."

"Ah shit we did, well this Christmas is going to be very sparse." I tried to joke.

"I made sure to pack all of my friend's presents, but I forgot the one that meant the most." He looked close to tears again.

"Hey Harry, you brought me to England for Christmas," I gave his hand a comforting squeeze, "Merry Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Will." He corrected me.

"Couldn't you just pop back to your house to grab the present anyway?" I asked, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, but I think they can wait. I want to be with you every step of the way. Come on breakfast is ready and the rest of the guests will be coming soon. Mrs. Weasley made a fantastic breakfast, eggs, pancakes, toast, waffles, bacon, and a whole lot more; although I was constantly reminded that this was nothing compared to Hogwarts, by Fred and George.

After all the dishes where cleared we went into the living room to exchange presents. Harry explained our predicament and Hermione just chastised him about thinking things through. Harry handed out all the presents he brought with him, he got books for Rose and Hermione, Quidditch supplies for Hugo and Ron, and designs for some new ideas for Fred and George. The family went around and I watched in awe as magical presents were revealed. Mrs. Weasley went last and handed each of us a badly wrapped box, including me. The others had expected this and ripped open the wrappings to find hand-knit sweaters with capital letters.

"Thanks mum," Fred laughed from where he sat, "Look George ours are reversible, I have an F and a G." the rest of them laughed. Sure enough their sweaters were bright orange on one side with a blue F in the middle and bright blue on the other with an orange G in the middle. Ron, Hermione, and the kid's were all red and green. Harry's was red and gold and mine was a gold sweater with a red W."

"Thanks Molly, this was really thoughtful of you." She got up and came over to hug me.

"Its official now Will, you're one of us." She stated before letting me go.

"Dun Dun Dun." The twins sung out in laughter.

"Well come on now kids, put on your sweaters and pack away your toys. It's Christmas and our guests will be arriving soon.

**Harry (PoV)**

I paced the house constantly, busing myself with small tasks. Thankfully Luna, Draco and Neville were the first to arrive.

"Come on Luna, Harry needs to speak to you." Draco took her arm and led her into my room.

"Hello Harry, what's wrong? You're surrounded by spragnets, they only swarm when people are tense."

"Spragnets?" Draco murmured in confusion, "Where the hell does she come up with this?"

"Luna, well, I think I might be pregnant." I replied, feeling no need to beat around the bush.

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful! Just lay down and I'll do the necessary tests. Draco go and make sure nobody needs Harry."

"Got it." He waved goodbye, and exited the room. Luna cast a silencing and locking charm on the door.

"Now let's begin."

**Draco (PoV)**

I rejoined the party, noticing that Bill and his family had arrived, as well as Ginny and Dean. I scouted the crowd for Will and found him hiding in the kitchen.

"Draco!" he shouted, "Where's Harry?"

"He's a little busy right now. However he told me to introduce you to the guests, and keep you away from Ginny." I pulled him away from the counter and out into the living room. Remus was standing near the window and away from the fray of children.

"Draco, I think I'll just stay back here." He tried to retreat but I forced him forward.

"Ah Professor!" I waved to Lupin, pulling Will behind me, "Glad to see you could make it, I'm sure Harry will be very pleased to see you."

"I'm looking forward to seeing him again after so long. Where is he by the way?"

"This is William Schuester, Harry's boyfriend, and a fellow teacher." I avoided his question completely, "Will this is Professor Remus Lupin. Why don't you two talk amongst yourself?"

"Just because we're both teachers doesn't mean we're automatically going to be friends." Remus complained before facing Will, "So what do you teach?"

I let myself mesh into the crowd, concentrating my thoughts on the people around me. My phone buzzed in my pocket waking me from my trance. I opened it to find a text message from an unknown number.

: Merry Christmas! 3 Kurt : I was about to reply when another message came through. : I am so sorry Mr. Malfoy, I kinda sent to all my contacts please forgive me: Chuckling I decided to respond after saving his number.

: Happy Christmas Kurt, and didn't I tell you to call me Draco : I hadn't spoken to Kurt since I kissed him, figuring it was best for the both of us, but now, well things changed.

: Sorry, Draco : he replied, I could picture a blush spreading across his face.

: It's fine Kurt. Just surprised me, I didn't remember giving you my personal number. : I laughed to myself after that message, poor Kurt.

: Oh, um, its possible that I might have stolen your number from Mr. Potter's cell. I just thought….well after what happened… I mean…goodbye im just gonna go die in a hole from embarrassment :

: Don't do that, I think I would miss you. : I tucked the phone away in my pocket as Luna entered the room.

"Draco, Harry wishes to see you." She spoke quietly so that no one else could hear her.

"Is he?" I asked, needing to know.

"Yes, he's pregnant."

**Harry (PoV)**

'_I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with Will's child.'_ My thoughts were racing as I waited for Draco. He knocked timidly before poking his head in the room.

"How's the expecting mother feeling?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Homicidal." I growled while chucking a pillow at his head.

"Now I doubt that's good for the baby. Perhaps you should take a pepper-up potion," he suggested.

"You got me pregnant! You know that!" I snapped at him.

"Well actually Will knocked you up. I just supplied the means to do it. I doubt Will would appreciate you going around saying _I_ got you pregnant."

"Oh Merlin, how am I going to tell Will?" I groaned to myself.

"Don't worry about that right now. Just go downstairs, and find Will. I left him with Remus." He tried to calm me down.

"Remus! Remus is here!" that was all the motivation I needed. I made sure I looked decent before running downstairs to find Will next to the window wearing Molly's sweater, talking to Remus, wearing a brown and red sweater.

"Harry!" they both shouted as I appeared seemingly out of nowhere. I pulled Remus into a hug before addressing him.

"Remus, I missed you so much."

"Well Harry, if you visited more often you wouldn't have to miss me." he pointed out, making me feel like his student once more.

"Yes Professor," I muttered under my breath, receiving a laugh from the older man.

"So Harry, I see you've crawled out of whatever hole you've been hiding in," Will joked, "Is everything okay?" he asked, his tone more serious than before.

"I'm fine, just working up the nerve to face Ginny." I lied, Will nodded in understanding as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Draco was smart to hide Will next to me. Ginny always avoids me. I creep her out." Remus explained, "It's cause of my condition."

"Condition?" Will asked confused.

"Harry hasn't told you?" he looked startled.

"No, I figured if you wanted him to know, you would tell him. Truth be told, I hadn't really mentioned you a lot to Will." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Figures," Remus sighed, "I was a dear friend of Harry's parents and Godfather." He addressed Will, "I'm also a werewolf." Will gasped.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Will commented honestly.

"Harry!" a female voice screeched, "Oh Harry!" a red head wearing very revealing dress ran over and hugged him.

"Hello Ginny." I greeted without any emotion, "Where's Dean?"

"Oh he's over with Ron, discussing Quidditch. You know how straight boys are crazy about sports." She said with a bit of venom, "Oh hello Lupin," she visibly shivered and took an uneasy step back.

"Well, I think I'm going to get a drink," Remus commented unnecessarily, "Will, would you like to join me?"

"Yes, I would." He agreed using Remus as an excuse to escape Ginny. '_Lucky Bastard,'_ I cursed in my head.

"Who was that?" Ginny questioned in reference to Will.

"That's my boyfriend, Will Schuester." I clarified, enjoying her expression change from pleasant to repulsed.

"You're standards sure have dropped since we broke up." She smiled, before her eyes began to wander. I saw her take out her wand a cast a spell aimed above us, "Oh look Harry! We're standing underneath the mistletoe!" she cheered, leaning towards me lips puckered.

"Not so fast sis!" Fred and George objected, sending a well aimed curse at the plant. Soon it was a charred twig that fell and landed on Ginny's head.

"Much appreciated," I thanked them, before slipping away from Ginny, while she screeched about a ruined haircut.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Four chapters in two days! Who loves me? Let me hear the love read and review!**

**Chapter 15**

**Time Jump New Years Eve**

**Harry (PoV)**

I missed the Weasley's already. We wanted to stay till the New Year but we both had work on the second and didn't want to travel back hung over. Well Will would be hung-over; I was planning on avoiding alcohol. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was pregnant. I was both extremely nervous and extremely excited. Will had splurged for some expensive wine, and I allowed myself one glass. It was eleven forty, and Will was feeling the buzz, but he wasn't as drunk as I thought he was going to allow himself to get.

"Harry, why aren't you drinking?" he asked for about the seventh time tonight. He was relaxing on the couch beside me at my house.

"Because I don't want to wake-up with a hangover." I replied ignoring the suspicious look I was receiving.

"Listen Harry, I need to tell you something," Will began, suddenly turning very serious, "I wasn't sure how this relationship was going to go. I mean for the longest time I thought I was straight, and now I'm not so sure. You, I, I love you Harry, and I am looking for a whole new year where it can be just the two of us." He leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you too." I could feel my eyes begin to water, '_Damn hormones,'_ I inwardly cursed, "And I want nothing more than to be with you." Will turned on the TV; he insisted that we need to watch the ball drop. The couples in New York City looked so happy together.

"Just think, in mere seconds we could be there." Will suggested, but I shook my head no.

"Will there's something I need to tell you." He glanced at me for a second before his attention returned to the TV.

"Okay so tell me." his eyes glued to the silver ball.

"Will, please look at me. This is important." Instead he got up taking his empty glass to the kitchen. '_This is ridicules, it's as if he knows he's not going to like what I say and is purposely avoiding it.'_ He returned empty handed, and pulled me from my chair.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN," The people on television began chanting.

"I love you." Will whispered, his lips centimeters away from mine.

"SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE," the crowd continued.

"Will, I, I'm" he silenced me with a kiss.

"TWO, ONE!" Time Square screamed out.

"I'm pregnant." I stated when our kiss ended.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"What?" Will stuttered, taking a step back.

"I'm pregnant," I repeated, "Turns out that Draco slipped me a pregnancy potion when we went to visit him in New York. He was afraid that you would leave me because you really wanted to be a father." I tried to explain.

"So Draco got you pregnant?" he snapped.

"No, that was all you. He's yours," I reasoned, "Look; I know you weren't expecting this, neither was I."

"We're going to have a child?" I nodded, "Us as in two guys, are going to have a baby?" I nodded again, "How is this possible?"

"Like I said, the pregnancy potion creates a temporary womb for the child, our child." I kept explaining, trying to keep his freak-out to a minimum.

"I need some air." Will grabbed his coat and left the room. I followed him to the door.

"Take all the time you need, I know this is a lot to digest."

"Yeah, I'll be back later," he gave me a quick kiss, "Do you know the sex yet?"

"Yeah, he's a boy." I replied, Will actually smiled, before he walked out of the door.

**Will (PoV)**

'_A son, I'm actually going to have a son with the man I love.' _The streets we're filled with couples and drunkards. Snow was falling, and there was a light dusting on the road. I was jealous of the couples walking hand in hand. They made it seem so simple. They weren't dating someone of the same sex, most of them weren't, and they weren't dating a wizard. But I couldn't get to angry, because I knew all this and still loved him. I chose to be with Harry, and I didn't regret it, and now I'm going to be a father. How the hell was I going to explain this to my parents? I wasn't sure how to feel, as I made my way down the streets, I always wanted a family, and here was my chance to finally have one.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel Berry's voice called out in concern, she was walking with Finn, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt." I greeted each person with a wave.

"Mr. Schue, you don't look so good." Mercedes pointed out.

"I'm fine, really," My eyes fell onto Kurt, "Kurt do you have Draco's number?" The others looked at Kurt in confusion.

"Yeah, but" he fumbled for the right words, but I cut him off.

"Phone now." I ordered, and Kurt reluctantly pulled out his phone.

"I'm dialing." He stated as he called Draco for me.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy," He began, "Yes sorry, hello Draco," I heard Rachel let out a high pitch squeal, "I'm okay, I normally wouldn't have called, it's just my teacher, Mr. Schuester is demanding to talk to you." He looked surprised but handed the phone over to me.

"Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, keep going, Kurt will catch up to you later." I spoke to the group before talking to Draco, "Ah Draco, my dear, sweet, friend." I began until the rest of the kids were out of hearing range.

"Let me guess, you're surrounded by minors?" he guessed correctly.

"Not anymore, you bastard," I heard Kurt gasp in response, "We need to talk. Turns out you're the only other person who knows and understands my predicament, and I need someone other than Harry to vent too."

"Vent? I thought you hated me?" he argued, "I don't do personal stuff."

"Yeah, well you're the one who started this so I want to see your fancy ass at my place in five minutes.

"Oooh, that sounds promising." I could tell he was smirking, "I'll tell you what. Bring Kurt with you and you got a deal."

"Kurt why do you want Kurt?" I asked in utter confusion.

"Do we have a deal?" he replied instead of answering my question.

"Fine. I'll see you in five," I hung up the phone and handed it back to Kurt, "Looks like your coming with me." I sighed before making my way back to my house, Kurt following behind me.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author Note: I am a bad author. I haven't updated this story in so long. I am so so SORRY! College got in the way. Please forgive me! Keep in mind I love to hear what you think of my story. The good, the bad, and the ugly…but mostly the good!**

**Chapter 16**

**(Will PoV)**

"Mr. Schue," Kurt began as I fumbled with my keys, "Last I heard Draco was in LA. There is no way he could meet you here in only five minutes." Kurt objected while I pushed him through the door and followed shortly after him.

"Oh I can't, well I beg to differ." Draco sauntered out of my kitchen, drink in hand.

"Draco!" Kurt gasped in surprise, "What are you? How did you?" he stuttered, trying his hardest to figure it all out before his brain went into lock-down.

"I'm a wizard." Draco replied, dropping the wine glass on the floor. I was about to yell at him when he pulled out his wand and waved it over the shattered glass. Instantly the glass was repaired and the wine was gone.

"OhmyGaga," Kurt gushed in disbelief, before feinting back onto the couch.

"Kurt!" I hurried over to make sure he was okay.

"The boy's fine." Draco rolled his eyes dramatically, "Now Will, what seems to be the problem?" Draco asked, easing himself onto a nearby chair.

"The problem," I yelled before checking myself, "The problem is that you got my boyfriend pregnant." I replied, my voice lower than before.

"Actually you did that, I just supplied the means for him to do it." He corrected.

"Whatever, you still had a part in it." I snapped back.

"Yes, but what I did, I did for you." He stated, his eyes staring me down.

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, forcing myself to keep calm.

"You said that you wanted to be a father more than anything." He replied, his voice unwavering.

"Yeah, but I also said that I cared about Harry more. I didn't need you to meddle."

"As I recall I was helping you, not meddling. My thoughts were only on Harry's well being. He needs to be loved, and I wasn't able to do that. That's where you come in." he began to explain.

"I do love Harry!" I interrupted.

"Let me explain," he chastised me; "The one thing that Harry has lacked his entire life is love. Sure he's found it with friends, but what he needs is to be loved. I only made matters worse for him. I regret that, and I will never be able to forgive myself." His eyes lowered to the floor as he seemed to be stuck in a particularly painful memory, "Besides I have my eyes on someone else right now." He shot a meaningful glance to Kurt, confusing me in the process.

"Draco, what are you trying to get at?" I practically begged him to tell me.

"I was…were…to lea..arry." he mumbled his response under his breath.

"What?"

"I was…you were going to….Harry." he repeated, refusing to look at me.

"Draco." I growled my patience growing thin.

"I was afraid you were going to leave Harry," He finally replied, "I was scared that your desire to have children would force you to abandon Harry. In my drunken state I rationalized my actions as helping."

"Why didn't you just tell me that wizards could have children?"

"Because, I didn't want to frighten you away, by making you think about kids that early in a relationship."

"Yeah but Draco now I'm going to have a child, a son. Harry and I are going to have a son!" I don't know how, but my shout of anger soon turned into a cheer.

"You don't seem that upset about it." He noted.

"I'm not, for some reason. I'm just very confused and thrilled. I just don't know what to do."

"Harry needs you Will. He's probably all alone moping, thinking that you are angry at him." Draco sighed.

"Oh God! I need to go back to him!" without thinking I ran from my house and raced back to Harry's house. "I'm going to be a father!" I screamed as I ran, relishing the happiness that was warming my heart.

**Draco (PoV)**

"Well that was exciting." I sighed to myself, before standing up and stretching. I approached Kurt and knelt next to him. "Kurt?" I ran my fingers gently through his hair. He stirred under my touch.

"Draco?" he mumbled, his eyes slowly opening, "I had the weirdest dream that I was at Will's and you told me you were a wizard."

"Well Kurt, the truth is that you are at Will's house and I am a wizard." I replied, laughing softly. He slowly shifted into a sitting position.

"So it wasn't a dream?" he asked, but I knew he didn't need an answer.

"How would you like it if I walked you home?" I offered instead, "I mean since Will left to go back to Harry; I think it would be rude to remain in his house any longer."

"Ah shit." Kurt cursed to himself, "My dad's probably worried sick. Mercedes and the others are probably already at my house waiting for me."

"Well than we best be on our way." I helped Kurt stand and quickly fetched my coat. He led the way from Will's house and we spent most of the time walking, in a comfortable silence.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Kurt timidly spoke up about halfway to his house.

"You just did," I teased, "But yes, you can." I had a feeling; I knew what he was going to ask.

"I don't mean to pry, it's just I'm curious. When did you find out you were gay?" his eyes were focused on his feet.

"I always knew I was gay Kurt, but you have to understand something. Being gay is accepted in my world. No one cares or is bothered by it. Well except for the half-bloods and muggle born." Kurt looked at me in awe.

"You live in a paradise." He sighed; I could tell he was imagining what it would be like to live there.

"Yeah, paradise." I spat back, cringing while thinking about the war.

"Kurt!" An older gentleman called from the porch of the house in front of us.

"Dad!" he replied, a little frightened.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you. I was about to call the cops." He shouted.

"He's fine Mr. Hummel." I interrupted, drawing the man's attention to myself.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" he grabbed the collar of my shirt, "If you hurt Kurt in anyway, I'm going to."

"Dad!" Kurt screamed, "He's my friend. Please let him go. He was just making sure I got home safely." Reluctantly my father let him go.

"What's a man your age doing hanging out with a seventeen year old boy anyway?" Burt demanded.

"I was at Will's house, visiting when the two of them came in. Kurt and I met when I did an assembly at his school. You see I'm a fashion designer, and I wished to speak to Kurt about the possibility of employment at my studio in London for the summer."

**Harry (PoV)**

When Will left, I prepared for the worst. I calmed myself down, and told myself over and over that everything was going to be okay. Draco would help me. He'd make sure I didn't screw up as a single parent. I cleaned up the living room feeling the sting of rejection to come. I decided it wasn't going to do me any good staying up, so I crept up the stairs and crawled into bed fully dressed, tears stinging my eyes.

"Harry!" Will yelled as he entered my house, slamming the door behind him. I could hear him race around my house before his feet pounded up my stairs. I pulled the covers over my head and feigned sleep. He threw open my door and jumped on the bed next to me. "Harry!" he shook my arm gently.

"Go away." I grumbled.

"Harry. I need to tell you something." My stomach dropped. '_Hear it comes._' I thought, wishing he didn't sound so happy. Will forced the covers down and wormed his face next to mine.

"Will," I pleaded, but he silenced me with a kiss.

"Just let me get this out. I just, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend. I got you pregnant in the first place, and ran away when you told me. And for that I apologize."

"And let me guess, you don't want to be a horrible father, so you're leaving now." I cut in, just wanting to get this over with. Will gasped in surprise, his eyes filled with hurt.

"No Harry. I was going to say. I know I haven't been a good boyfriend, but I promise to be an amazing father. I'm not leaving you Harry. I love you, and I love our son."

"Really?" I swallowed a sob.

"Yes, and I am so sorry for leaving you. I just needed to think things through." He apologized.

"I love you." I replied, cuddling into his warmth.

"I love you too." He whispered into my ear, leaving a quick kiss on the top of my head. "I love you both,"

**Next chapter is baby names!**

**Any suggestions?**

**R&R**


End file.
